Sais-tu qui je suis ?
by Eboakev
Summary: Savez vous qui je suis ? Parce que moi je vous avoue ne pas réellement savoir. Bien-sûr, on m'aide à le découvrir, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Quels sont tous ses secrets que ma mère a cru bon de me taire ? Ma vie a changée depuis que je les ai découvert. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Lui aussi a changé ma vie. Pour toujours. Ceci est mon histoire.
1. Le Loup, l'Humain Et la Banshee

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Loup, l'Humain... Et la Banshee**

A SAVOIR

Satomi San, l'Alpha de Brett Talbot, était venue rendre visite à Scott et Derek peu de temps après la bataille finale. Elle et sa meute allaient partir loin, et peut être ne jamais revenir. Beacon Hills attirais beaucoup trop les problèmes. Elle demanda aux garçons si elle pouvait leur confier Brett, car ce dernier ne voulais pas partir, il aimait beaucoup Satomi et sa meute, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir, toute sa vie était ici. Scott accepta avec joie, le jeune homme l'avait aidé plusieurs fois, il avait des problèmes avec Liam, mais les deux concernés s'était déjà expliqué et oublié toute rancœur.

Malia était resté au Mexique lorsque que l'aventure s'était terminée. Son père – son véritable père, Peter – n'était pas la bonté incarnée, et n'avais pas l'habitude de dire la vérité c'était sûr et certain, mais elle voulait croire que sa mère était bien quelque par ici, elle voulait le découvrir par elle-même, après tout, elle avait vécu comme un coyote pendant beaucoup d'années, elle pouvait survivre quelques temps en cherchant sa mère.

Parrish quant à lui, avais fait quelques réunion avec la meute pour pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il est en réalité. Au fils des heures et après avoir fait certains « tests » avec Deaton, il s'est avéré que le jeune adjoint du shérif soit un Phoenix. Capable de renaître de ses cendres, mais aussi de contrôler le feu (ayant certaines limites et ne sachant pas comment gérer cela, il préférait éviter de se servir de ce don).

* * *

Stiles étais au fond de son lit, la couette bien remontée sur ses épaules, lorsqu'il entendit la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec la volonté de ne pas faire de bruit. C'était trop tard, il commençait à paniquer. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front lorsqu'il entendit l'inconnu s'éloigner de son lit pour se poser - si l'hyperactif avais vu juste – sur un fauteuil dans un angle de sa chambre.

Il respirait de plus en plus fort, sa vision commençais à devenir trouble, mais il n'allait pas faire une crise de panique, pas ici, pas avec un inconnu qui venais de s'introduire chez lui, encore moins si cet inconnu était assis comme si de rien n'était.

Il prit sur lui. Se calma et se releva de son lit.

Lorsqu'il alluma sa lampe de chevet, la faible lumière qui en émanait lui suffit pour découvrir le visage de celui qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre. Son cœur repris ses battements habituels bien que rapide, il reprit son souffle et en quelques secondes il arborait un air d'homme sûr de lui. Il regarda l'intrus d'un œil malin. Bien sûr qu'il le reconnaissait, comment avait-il pu ne pas savoir que c'était lui, il aurait dû le sentir. Derek.

\- Tu m'explique ce que tu fais, là ?! fit Stiles sous un faux air énervé.

\- Et bien comme tu le vois, je suis assis et j'attends. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas ? répondit Derek en souriant

Le cœur de Stiles sauta un battement, mais il lui répondu avec une voix qu'il voulait forte sans être méchante :

\- Et si je te disais que ça dérange ? lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil

\- Et bien je te dirais que tu es un idiot et que je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Lui répondu le loup garou avec un large sourire

\- Et si jamais ça ne dérangeais pas ?

\- Alors tant mieux, Tiloup. Dit-il en se levant et en s'avançant vers l'homme qu'il venait de surnommé « Tiloup »

Stiles mis sa main sur le torse de Derek pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

\- Tu fais quoi la ? lui dit-il agacé

\- Je vais me coucher. Pourquoi ? Ça aussi ça te dérange ? répondit l'ancien Alpha, amusé

\- NON ! cria l'adolescent, mais tu pourrais demander, reprit il calmement en baissant le regard.

\- Alors laisse-moi y aller, s'il te plait...

\- Non. J'ai envie de jouer un peu, lança le garçon avec un air de défi.

\- Tu sais comment ça se fini quand on joue Stiles...

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! répondit-il avec un sourire en coin des lèvres

Agacé, le loup garou attrapa le bras de Stiles et le mordit, fermement mais gentiment. Assez pour que les crocs se retrouves enfoncés entièrement dans la chaire de jeune homme.

\- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?! cria l'adolescent en regardant son bras.

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait mort d'homme...

\- Nan mais ça fait mal, abruti ! lui répondit-il en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

A ce moment-là, une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir de la maison Stilinski, c'était celle du shérif. Il c'était levé d'un bon lorsqu'il avait entendu son fils crier dans sa chambre. Tout se bousculais dans son esprit, il s'imaginait un loup garou venu attaquer son fils, ou encore un kanima « peut être même une sorcière ou un dragon tant qu'on y est, avec lui on ne sait jamais ce qu'il a encore trouvé pour se créer des problèmes » s'était-il dit pour lui-même.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre il aperçut son fils qui se tenait le bras, Derek avec des traces de sang sur la bouche et la fenêtre ouverte. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns sons n'en sortirent. Il observait la scène et quelque chose sortit enfin de ses lèvres.

\- Nan mais ça va pas les garçons ?! dit-il calmement. Laisser une fenêtre ouverte alors qu'il fait froid ? Je chauffe pas la rue les gars ! et Derek, arrête de mordre mon fils en pleine nuit, surtout quand il a cours le lendemain…

\- … En fait, demain j'ai pas cours P'pa, tous les profs que j'ai ont décidés de faire grève, mais je sais plus pourquoi...

\- Bon ok. Mais c'est pas une raison pour faire un bordel comme ça la nuit, donc vous vous coucher, et vous DORMEZ ! Tu n'as peut être pas cours demain, mais moi je bosse. Et fermez cette fenêtre, dit le shérif en quittant la pièce.

Les garçons se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux en se retenant de rire. Mais c'était trop tard, un fou rire avait envahis la pièce puis ils se calmèrent, pour ne pas faire revenir le père de Stiles. L'adolescent brisa le silence qui s'était emparé de la chambre :

\- Bon, on va se coucher, hm ?

\- Ouais, ça peut être une bonne idée, mais avant, je vais fermer la fenêtre...

Après s'être installer dans le lit, Derek regarda l'homme à ses coté. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

\- Mais comment on en est arrivé la Tiloup ?

\- Je sais pas, mais j'aime ça Didou, autant que je t'aime toi.

* * *

QUELQUES TEMPS AVANT

* * *

\- Lydia ?... Lydia !... fit le coach en tapant de la main sur la table de la jeune fille.

\- Hm, oui… Oui ! s'étonna Lydia qui d'habitude ne dormait pas en cours.

\- J'ai déjà Grimberg qui me fait péter les plombs quand il est encore plus débile qu'il n'y parait, mais toi, tu ne m'avais pas habitué à ça !

Stiles était assis à côté d'elle. Il s'inquiéta de voir la jeune fille dans cet état. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de divaguer en cours, mis à part lorsque quelque chose de surnaturel allait arriver.

Lydia avait la bouche grande ouverte. Le jeune homme le regarda et entama une conversation avec elle :

\- Lydia, ça va ? Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Et bien… Non, ça va… fit elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme, le regard dans le vide.

\- Alors pourquoi tu baille ? s'inquiétât-il en voyant son visage

\- Je ne baillais pas Stiles… Je hurlais...

Stiles sentit son cœur s'emballer, les loups garou et les êtres surnaturels qui se trouvaient dans la classe avaient les yeux rivés sur Lydia. Sans se concerter, ils sortirent tous, précipitamment, sans dire quoi que ce soit au coach qui les regardait comme si ils allaient les clouer au sol pour qu'ils restent en cours, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous devant le lycée à présent.

Scott, Liam, Stiles, Kira et Brett, se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Même Lydia ne savais pas exactement ce qui lui arrivait.

Lorsque Derek et Jordan Parrish arrivaient eux aussi devant le lycée, l'un dans sa camaro noire, l'autre dans sa voiture de fonction du bureau du shérif, tous se regardaient, personne ne comprenait.

Pourquoi Parrish était présent ? Pourquoi Derek est venu au lycée avec un air mi affolé, mi contrarié ? Pourquoi Lydia dit-elle avoir hurlé alors qu'aucun son n'est sorti de sa bouche ? Que faire désormais ?

Après que Stiles ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé en cours avec le coach, Derek regarda la meute d'un air grave.

\- On va voir Deaton. Maintenant.


	2. Sentimental

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 2 : Sentimental**

Arrivés à la clinique vétérinaire, Deaton demanda a Lydia de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, elle ne put lui répondre sans regarder dans le vide, la respiration saccadée, les yeux bouffis, humide de tristesse. Non, pas de la tristesse à proprement parler, mais de l'incompréhension, « ca y est, je deviens folle, ils vont m'envoyer à Eichen House ! » se dit-elle. Une larme perla sur sa joue gauche.

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit, Stiles se rapprocha d'elle, lui essuya la larme d'un revers de la main et la rassura.

\- Ecoute moi bien, personne ne te fera rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'es pas folle, après tout, c'est un truc de Banshee ça ! Ne rien comprendre et tout comprendre en même temps, moi j'ai jamais pu comprendre – ça fais beaucoup de comprendre quand même – mais bon ! Allez, sourie, ça va aller regarde on est tous là ! lui dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

La jeune fille retrouva le sourire malgré les yeux humide, après tout, les monologues de Stiles avaient toujours réussis à la faire sourire, que ce soit un sourire véritable ou un sourire gêné.

Derek regarda Stiles rassurer Lydia, comme tous les membres de la meute bien sûr, mais son regard était différent. Emplis de compassion, un peu de tristesse évidement mais aussi – et ça Derek ne le comprenais pas encore – de jalousie.

Stiles avait sentis quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il regarda dans la pièce et tomba sur le regard du loup. Oui, c'était de la que provenait cette sensation. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Derek à avoir avec ça ? Il le fixa avec des yeux qui disaient « mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » à ce moment, le loup garou baissa la tête, gêné. Pourquoi Stiles l'avait-il regardé comme cela ? Mais surtout, que ce passait-il dans sa tête ? Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il accélérer comme cela lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard du plus jeune ?

Deaton en voyant ce qu'il venait de se passer décida de mettre un terme à l'entrevue, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas apporter plus de renseignement au groupe.

\- Bon, écoute Lydia, rentre chez toi, rentrez tous chez vous, pour le moment il faut qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, que tout le monde reprenne ses esprits, fit Deaton

\- On se rejoint tous chez moi, le contredit Derek. Ne t'inquiète pas Deaton, je ne vais pas leur parler de ça, dit-il en prenant soin de le regarder lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui.

\- Pas de problème, mais n'y passer pas la nuit non plus, vous avez besoin de repos… Tous…

\- Très bien, alors on y va.

Lydia qui avais repris ses esprits se leva et commença à partir avec le reste de la meute.

\- Derek!

Le concerné se retourna et vis le vétérinaire qui l'avait appelé, avec un air grave dans son regard.

\- Je dois te parler.

\- D'accord, allez-y tout le monde, j'arrive.

\- Stiles, reste là aussi, lui dit Deaton, je dois te parler aussi.

\- Euh... ok... c'est pas parce que j'ai contracté une maladie en trainant avec des gens comme lui, hein ? dit-il en montrant Derek du doigt.

Comme seule réponse il obtint un grognement de la part du loup accompagné de son fameux regard noir qui pétrifia Stiles sur place.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, se regard posé sur lui glaça le sang – comme d'habitude lorsqu'il parlait sans réfléchir – mais cette fois si en plus de ça, il sentit un autre sentiment à l'inverse de la peur, c'était plutôt de l'admiration. Il se donna une gifle mentalement pour sortir de sa transe qui commençait à se faire remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Derek.

\- Ça… lui répondit-il en lui tendant un cahier. Je l'ai ramassé lorsque Lydia est partie, il doit être à elle.

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas rendu lorsque vous l'avez vu ? tenta Stiles.

\- Ouvre le Derek. Elle s'est mise à dessiner…

En effet, sur chaque page du cahier de la jeune fille, des triangles rouges était dessiné dans chaque endroit de chaque feuille. Mais toujours dans le même sens : la base droite et la pointe vers le haut, une barre traversait les triangles et deux petits point se situaient au-dessus de celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lança Derek

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais ce symbole est très connu… il s'apparente à la gente masculine : c'est le symbole du masculin.

\- Et en quoi ça t'alarme ?

\- Et bien… le fait qu'il soit rouge avec ce trait le coupant en deux et ses deux points au-dessus forme un symbole qui annonce quelque chose de très grand, un énorme changement va s'effectuer au sein de la meute. Mais le problème, c'est que ce symbole annonce quelque chose de très mauvais, comme la mort de la moitié de la meute, ou alors quelque chose de très grand comme l'élèvement de la meute à une force incroyable. C'est très variable, et celui-ci concerne tous les membres masculins. C'est pour cela que je voulais te parler Derek…

\- Oh... et…Hm, pour moi ? balbutia Stiles

\- Toi Stiles, je voulais te voir parce que tu ressens des choses n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de l'adolescent changea du tout au tout. Il paraissait apeurer, comment Deaton pouvait-il savoir cela ?

\- Je t'ai vu aller réconforter Lydia tout à l'heure, et lorsque Derek t'as regardé de manière étrange, tu as tout de suite capté son regard, reprit le vétérinaire.

\- Comment ça de manière étrange ? Je l'ai regardé c'est tout ! s'emporta le loup garou

Stiles ressentait encore un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas au loup, décidément, il l'intriguait de plus en plus. C'était de la colère, certes, mais mêler à autre chose, quelque chose de tendre. Personne ici ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

\- Ok ! Calme toi grincheux, on a rien dis, et… Non Deaton, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je commence à sentir que quelque chose m'arrive, mais c'est certainement une grippe ou un truc du genre, dit-il avec son sourire qui réussissait a caché son angoisse.

Derek le regardais encore une fois, en se demandant ce qui lui arrivais. C'était au départ un beta de sa meute, puis s'est devenu un membre de la meute de Scott au même titre que lui – même si Derek la dirigeait toujours-, on voyait dans le regard de l'ancien Alpha de l'incompréhension, il voyait bien que quelque chose lui arrivait mais ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait le protéger. Ce soir il irait le voir pour en parler.

* * *

Derek et Stiles se retrouvèrent chez le loup garou.

Tout le monde les attendait déjà dans le salon. Derek commença à annoncer qu'il voulait tout simplement parler de la meute. Evidement Scott était complètement d'accord avec le fait que Derek gère toujours la meute, car malgré le fait que ce soit désormais un vrai Alpha et que Derek ai été déchu, ce n'est pas pour autant que le jeune loup savait comment diriger la meute tout entière, c'est pourquoi les conseils du plus vieux étaient toujours les bienvenues. De plus tout le monde était d'accord avec ça aussi.

\- Ok, Parrish, pourquoi tu es la ?

\- Vous nous avez dit de venir ici en sortant de chez Deaton, dit-il d'un air surpris.

\- Non, pas ça. Pourquoi tu es venu quand Lydia à hurler ? précisa Derek, sèchement

\- Eh bien, euh, franchement… Je sais pas trop, j'ai entendu un cri quand j'étais au bureau du shérif, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne au lycée, je sais pas pourquoi, je le sentais au fond de moi, répondit l'adjoint.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

\- Parrish, pour faire simple, seul les personnes qui font partie de la meute peuvent entendre le hurlement de Lydia. En clair, tu appartiens à la meute.

Brett regarda le nouveau venu d'une manière plutôt osée avant de déclarer :

\- Super ! Un nouveau, et on fait comment pour la suite ?

\- Comment ça ? fit Derek

\- Eh bien oui, comment on le met au courant de ce qu'il se passe, de ce qu'il faut savoir et tout ?

\- Tu as l'air de vouloir le faire alors vas-y ! lança Stiles un brin amusé.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire que je passerais du temps avec un beau brun ? Moi ça me va !, dit Parrish avec un clin d'œil destiné au jeune homme.

\- Attend… C'est moi le beau brun ? s'étonna Brett en rougissant quelques peu et en adressant un sourire gêné au Phoenix

\- Tu en doute ? lui lança Parrish

Tout le monde pouffa lorsqu'ils virent les regards que s'échangeais les deux hommes. Cela avait quelque chose d'attendrissant. Après tout ce que la meute a vécu, le fait qu'un couple se forme en son sein – que ce soit deux homme ne dérangeais personne évidemment – leur faisait du bien, cela montrait que malgré tout, le bonheur et l'amour arrivait toujours à prendre le dessus sur la haine et le malheur. Derek les regarda, puis se rappela la discussion avec Deaton « ce symbole annonce quelque chose de très positif ou de très négatif » et il voyait ici quelque chose de plutôt positif. Cela le rassura, si ils pouvaient tous éviter de se retrouver au combat contre de nouvelles créatures pour passer du bon temps entre ami – car ils forment une meute oui, mais ce sont avant tout des amis – tout le monde apprécierait.

\- Ça te tente d'aller dans la forêt pour que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé ici avant que tu n'arrives ? dit Brett en direction de l'adjoint du shérif

\- Oh… Oui, comme ça je ne serais pas perdu si on parle de combats que je n'ai pas vécu avec vous, répliqua-il

La voix de Derek se fit entendre :

\- Ok, je vous ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, et c'est pas un squat ici, donc tout le monde rentre et se repose, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec Deaton

Tous les membres partirent un par un pour rentrer chez eux, mis à part Brett et Parrish qui partirent dans la forêt pour que le plus jeune fasse un cours d'histoire - combat et bons moments - que la meute avait vécu dans les bois.


	3. Action Réaction

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 3 : Action/Réaction**

Stiles venais de finir de diner avec son père lorsque celui-ci reçu un appel du bureau et du repartir travailler, c'était devenu une habitude maintenant. Le shérif Stilinski avait du travail en retard, des anciennes affaires à résoudre avec les nouveaux éléments qu'il avait maintenant en sa connaissance – le surnaturel était entré dans sa vie aussi maintenant, il devait faire avec – mais aussi de nouvelles enquêtes puisque « le criminel ne s'arrête pas tout seul » avait-il l'habitude de dire.

L'hyperactif était désormais dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas envie de faire ses devoirs mais les avais fait tout de même le coach n'aurais pas aimé et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir encore une retenue.

S'installant dans son lit, un casque sur les oreilles et ses musiques préférées au volume maximum, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier, il n'entendit pas sa fenêtre s'ouvrir avec force et ne vit pas l'ombre imposante de l'intrus grandir sur le mur. L'air commençait à se rafraichir. Stiles frissonna plusieurs fois avant de pester contre la nuit froide. Sur le point de se lever pour aller augmenter le chauffage, il ouvrit les yeux puis sentit son cœur flancher. Etouffant un cri, l'adolescent sentit son rythme cardiaque partir à toute vitesse. Derek était assis sur son bureau.

Après avoir fermé la fenêtre, l'air se réchauffa rapidement. Il se tourna vers l'homme à la forte musculature qui lui avait fait si peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? En fait non, j'ai une meilleure question : pourquoi la fenêtre ? L'homme a inventé un merveilleux appareil qui sert à contacter les gens ou à mettre plusieurs lettre les unes après les autres pour former des messages, on appelle ça un téléphone ! Ça sert dans des cas comme ça, ça sert à éviter que la personne qui est dans ma position ne meurt de peur… déblatéra Stiles

\- Il fallait que je te parle, reprit le loup garou

\- Oui, c'est pas comme si on avait passé l'après-midi ensemble et qu'on n'avait pas pu parler, je te comprends complétement, reprit l'adolescent avec son sarcasme habituel

Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, le jeune Hale repris :

\- Je voulais te parler de ce qu'il t'arrive. J'aurais voulu savoir ce que tu ressentais exactement

\- Bon, comme je pense que tu vas pas me lâcher sinon, ok, on va en parler. Mais descend de mon bureau ! Assieds-toi sur mon lit plutôt, je te rappel que je bosse là où tu as posé ton fessier

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna le loup

\- Ma maison, mes règles, répondis sèchement le jeune homme

Le plus vieux s'exécuta, Stiles le rejoignis sur son matelas, et il commença à lui décrire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai, mais par exemple tout à l'heure, à la clinique, quand Lydia a failli péter les plombs, je l'ai ressenti, c'est comme si moi j'allais péter les plombs, mais en sachant que c'était pas vraiment moi… C'était trop bizarre… Et ensuite… Il y a eu toi…

\- Comment ça « il y a eu moi » ?!

\- Eh ben tu sais, quand tu m'as regardé, j'ai capté quelque chose aussi, mais c'était diffèrent de Lydia, elle j'ai senti qu'elle était tendu et stressée, mais en te regardant toi, j'avais mal. Enfin, pas un mal physique hein, mais c'était entre le léger et le fort, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose aussi mais je sais pas ce que c'était, ni de quoi j'avais envie exactement…

L'ancien Alpha sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Stiles venais de décrire exactement ce qu'il avait ressentis à cet instant là, dans la clinique vétérinaire.

\- Derek ! Là j'ai peur, enfin, je sais que c'est pas moi là, et c'est pas vraiment de la peur, enfin si aussi, mais j'en ressent une qui n'est pas de moi, je le sais et a côté moi j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!, fit l'adolescent, perdu. En fait, peut etre stressé, ouais ça dois être ça, je suis stresser. Mais nan, c'est pas moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Derek ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! dit-il en se tournant vers lui, un air perdu et affolé sur le visage.

En voyant la tête de Stiles et les sentiments qui en émanaient, le loup ne put garder ça pour lui, il fallait qu'il lui avoue.

\- Stiles, calme toi, je pense savoir ce qu'il t'arrive…

\- C'est quoi ?! Pourquoi je perds la tête comme ça ? Me dis pas que c'est le Nogitsune, parce que je pourrais pas le supporter encore et me dis pas que ça va aller parce que je sais que c'est faux. Si je dois retourner à Eichen House j'y arriverais pas ! dit-il avec les yeux humides

Je pense que tu ressens les émotions autour de toi, alors calme-toi et concentre-toi sur quelque chose de positif, qui te rend heureux, s'empressa de lui dire le jeune homme

Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon commença à se détendre. Le loup compris que cela fonctionnait, il était heureux de voir que Stiles réussissait à se calmer.

\- C'est bon Stiles, ça va aller, dit-il en le prenant par les épaules pour lui faire une accolade amicale. Et je le pense, si ce que j'ai dit est vrai, tu dois pouvoir capter que je ne te mens pas. C'était quoi ta pensée positive ? A quoi tu as pensé pour te calmer ?

\- A toi…

* * *

Après plusieurs séances chez Deaton, Stiles découvrit qu'il pouvait faire ressentir à quelqu'un ce que lui-même ressentais s'il le désirait d'un simple touché, il arrivait désormais aussi à contrôler son aptitude à percevoir les sentiments et les sensations des personnes – et même des animaux - qui l'entouraient. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas les ressentir sur une longue distance, excepté pour une seule personne. Derek. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais savais que quelque chose l'attirait chez cet homme. De plus en plus. Incontestablement.

Il s'était également découvert un autre pouvoir : celui de sécréter des spores à volonté sur son épiderme. De ce fait, il était capable d'endormir quelqu'un lorsqu'il le touchait, ou même de l'apaiser s'il le souhaitait.

\- Très bien Stiles, maintenant que tu réussis à contrôler tes aptitudes, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Quelque chose de personnel, sur ta mère et ta famille maternelle, dit Deaton

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture, lança Derek qui était à côté de l'adolescent

\- Non, reste, rétorquât-il rapidement en prenant la main du loup sans quitter le vétérinaire des yeux

Son cœur venait de rater un battement, venait-il réellement de prendre la main du jeune brun ?

Le loup garou venait d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux du jeune homme, sans réfléchir. Sans plus réellement contrôler ses pouvoir, Stiles fit ressentir ses sentiments à Derek, celui-ci arborait désormais un magnifique sourire. Le fils du shérif lui-même n'en revenais pas, ça y est, il venait de découvrir pourquoi l'homme l'attirait autant : il l'aimait. Sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverais si vite, mais vu ce que vous venez de faire, il va falloir que je t'enseigne plus de choses que prévues aujourd'hui, dit Deaton.

\- Que- Comment ça ? répondit Stiles, perdu

\- Commençons au début… Par ton arrière-grand-père. Il n'était pas humain.

A ces mots, le fils du shérif se raidit. En sentant cela, Derek resserra la poigne qu'il avait sur sa main, ce qui permit à l'adolescent de se détendre quelque peu, et de pouvoir écouter la suite.

\- Comme je te le disais, il n'était pas humain, dans la mythologie slave, on l'appelle Tchernobog, le Dieu Noir. Il utilisait ses capacités pour détruire et semer la terreur et la mort. Tu dois surement connaitre des histoires avec des méchantes sorcières noires et des gentilles sorcières blanches ton histoire est semblable à ces récits. Tchernobog était surnommé le Dieu Noir, mais il existe son antithèse : Belobog. C'est le nom donné au Dieu Blanc, celui qui apporte la paix et la vie. Chacune de ses entités ont autant de pouvoir que c'est presque impossible de les compter ceux que tu as aujourd'hui en ta possession ne sont que le commencement. Tu devrais bientôt en voir apparaitre de nouveaux, que tu sauras contrôler d'instinct. Ce seront des aptitudes de Tchernobog ou de Belobog. Il est dit que si l'un meurt, l'autre ne peux survivre : ils forment à eux deux la balance en parfait équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Ce sont tous deux des Dieux. Lorsque l'une de ses deux divinité apparait, son opposé voit le jour également, la nature s'équilibre seule. Et c'est toi, Stiles, qui as vu le jour.

\- … Quoi ?! Mais… Mais, mais c'est pas possible, il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur moi ? Je peux pas être un Tchernobyl ! Je suis encore au lycée !

\- Tchernobog, Stiles, Tchernobog… le corrigeât le loup qui ne tenait plus la main du jeune homme

\- Merci Derek, quand à toi Stiles, ton arrière-grand-père était effectivement un Dieu Noir, mais ta mère quant à elle était une Belobog. Ce que je veux t'expliquer, c'est que c'est à toi de choisir qui tu seras, ce sera le jour de ton 18ème anniversaire que tu sauras de quel côté de la balance tu es.

\- J'ai… Rien compris, lui signifia le lycéen

\- Pour faire simple, tu sauras si tu es un Dieu Noir ou un Dieu Blanc le jour de tes 18 ans.

\- Mais ! Mais c'est dans… Dans deux mois, s'essouffla l'adolescent

Son pouls s'emballa, sa vision commençais à se troublée. Il s'appuya sur la table d'opération qui se trouvait derrière lui pour ne pas tomber à terre, il avait chaud, froid, des points noirs vinrent obscurcir sa vision plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il paniquait.

Le loup garou vint devant lui, en le prenant par les épaules, essayant de le faire respirer, de lui faire passer la crise de panique, mais rien ne l'arrêtait. Il décida donc de le remmener chez lui, un environnement aussi familier que sa chambre, avec son père à ses côtés ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.


	4. Nouveau Don

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveau Don**

Il était 23h30 lorsque le shérif Stilinski entendit des frappes hésitantes sur sa porte d'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit Derek, portant son fils dans les bras, à la limite de l'inconscience. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme était rentré dans la maison et commença à monter les marches des escaliers pour amener Stiles dans sa chambre. En voyant l'air paniqué du père de l'adolescent, il lui avoua rapidement la situation.

\- Il fait une crise de panique, je n'ai pas réussis à le calmer j'ai pensé qu'il y arriverait ici, lança le loup.

\- Ok vas-y, vite, il a des médicaments dans le premier tiroir de la commode vers son lit, réagit il rapidement.

Lorsque le jeune Hale posa le jeune homme sur son lit, il s'assit à ses côté, une main sur son abdomen.

\- Calme toi, tu es chez toi, c'est fini, le rassurât-il

Le plus jeune retrouvait ses couleurs naturelles – bien que plutôt pales – et son souffle. Les évènements de ce soir ainsi que cette crise qui c'était emparée de lui l'avaient épuisé. Il s'endormit rapidement.

A son réveil, l'adolescent était sous les couvertures de son lit. Venait-il de se faire un mauvais rêve ? « Oh mon dieu, Derek… » Chuchotât-il en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Je suis là, t'inquiètes, lança une voix au fond de la chambre

Stiles fît un bond sur son matelas en entendant une réponse à ses paroles qui ressemblaient à des plaintes.

\- Tu n'as pas rêvé, tu as fait une crise de panique quand Deaton t'as appris le passé de ta famille et ton état actuel. Je n'ai pas pu te calmer, alors je t'ai ramené ici, lui expliquât le loup

\- Euh… Merci alors… dit-il en rougissant

\- C'est quoi cette voix ? Et pourquoi tu vire au rouge ?

\- Hm, eh bien… C'est parce que j'ai repensé à ce moment, tu sais, quand le véto à voulu me parler de ma mère… Quand… Enfin quand je t'ai pris la main, dit-il en baissant la tête

\- N'y pense plus, c'est déjà oublier. Je peux comprendre que tu ne voulais pas être seul en apprenant des choses sur ta famille, le rassurât le loup garou – qui avais pourtant bien perçu les sentiments de Stiles à son égard.

Un silence s'imposât dans la pièce. L'adolescent le brisa.

\- Viens t'assoir ici… Il faut que je te montre quelque chose… tentât-il

Le brun acquiesçât et s'installât sur le lit du plus jeune, assis en tailleur, faisant face à celui qui voulait lui parler. Stiles pris le bras de l'ancien Alpha dans ses mains, non sans une certaine gêne et lui transmît tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

\- Moi j'y repense, et je ne veux pas oublier…

Un sourire heureux se dessina sur le visage du plus vieux qui prit la parole

\- Maintenant, moi aussi je dois te montrer quelque chose

A la fin de sa phrase, il commença à se mouvoir et pris le visage de son interlocuteur dans les mains, l'attira vers lui avec tendresse et déposa un baiser des plus doux sur ses lèvres. En se reculant, il vit l'adolescent se rapprocher de lui pour l'attraper par le coup et le faire venir se coucher à côté de lui. Il lui rendit son baiser sans tarder, cette fois avec plus de fougue.

\- Reste, reste avec moi… lança Stiles, légèrement gêné

\- Je ne comptais pas partir

Après quelques instants de silence, le jeune homme se tourna vers son loup, et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

\- Didou ...

Il obtint comme seul réponse un regard interrogateur et perdu, qui semblait lui demander de s'expliquer. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

\- Je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant ! lui dit Stiles avec un sourire plus grand

\- Euh… Ok d'accord, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la crise de panique qui a du te retourner le cerveau. Je ne veux pas de surnom, et encore moins de « Didou »

\- M'en fou, répliquât-il en allant déposer un baiser sur l'embrasure des lèvres de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, faudra t'y habituer… Didou, reprit-il à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Derek grogna pour manifester son mécontentement, mais cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, puisque le jeune homme en face de lui se mit à rire doucement. Ce son lui faisait quitter la terre ferme à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, bien qu'il ne veuille pas le montrer.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte de la chambre. Le loup garou entendait les pas du shérif qui montait les escaliers et Stiles percevait l'inquiétude de son père. Le loup embrassa une dernière fois le jeune homme avant de sortir précipitamment par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Le shérif ouvrit la porte, il tenait dans ses mains un thermos de café.

\- P'pa ! Qu- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Stiles avec une voix tendue

\- Je viens apporter du café à Derek avant de partir au travail. Je l'ai entendu bouger toute la nuit, j'ai pensé que s'il voulait tenir toute la journée, il devait certainement en avoir besoin, répondit le plus âgé avec un visage quelque peu troublé par la voix de son fils. Ca va toi ?

\- Oui, ça va mieux merci. Mais depuis quand tu prends le soin d'apporter du café à Derek en te préoccupant du reste de sa journée ?, dit-il amusé

\- Eh bien, depuis qu'il me ramène mon fils en pleine nuit parce qu'il fait une crise de panique et qu'il reste à le veiller la nuit entière, je trouve que c'est une assez bonne raison. Au final, tu sais… Peut-être que je me suis trompé à son sujet. D'ailleurs, il est passé où ?

\- Euh, eh ben en fait, hm… il est… Dans la salle de bain !..., après un temps d'arrêt et devant le regard de son père, l'adolescent reprit : Non il est pas dans la salle de bain, il est partit par la fenêtre quand on t'a senti monter. Enfin, quand IL t'a senti monter… Oui parce que moi j'aurais pas pu te sentir monter, je veux dire ça sera compliqué, c'est débile, je peux pas sentir les sentiments des gens. Et même les gens je peux pas les sentir tout court ! railla le garçon

Le shérif leva une main qui voulais dire « arrêtes, tu t'enfonces ». Puis il reprit :

\- Bon, écoute, je sais pas si il est partit parce qu'il croit que je vais le tuer ou parce qu'un dragon viens attaquer la ville voisine, mais je veux que tu lui dises que je veux le voir. En fait, demain ça serait bien. Et c'est non négociable.

\- Désolé de te contredire, mais c'est lar-ge-ment négociable ! C'est la pleine lune après demain, et je pense pas que tu aies besoin d'un dessin pour te rappeler ce qu'il se passe à ce moment-là du mois… Et pourquoi tu veux qu'il vienne à la maison d'ailleurs ?! s'offusqua Stiles

\- JE suis le père, TU es l'enfant, je ne devrais pas avoir encore besoin de te le rappeler, mais JE prends les décisions. Mais effectivement, on va éviter samedi. Dès qu'il peut alors. Et avant ton anniversaire ca serais bien. Et ferme cette fenêtre.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse dire quelque chose, son père partait pour le travail, laissant l'adolescent dans son lit, la fenêtre toujours ouverte et le thermos sur son bureau.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père. C'est vrai, Derek était resté ici toute la nuit, dans un coin de la chambre, assis dans un fauteuil. Finalement, il avait beau le frapper et le charrier très souvent, il ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune loup ne prenait pas soins de lui. Il repensa ensuite à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient sauvé la vie mutuellement. C'était ce même loup qu'il venait d'embrasser. Cette pensée le fit sourire. A cet instant, il était bien. Reposé et en pleine forme. Il décida donc d'aller se préparer et faire un tour en ville.

Une nouvelle réunion de la meute avait lieu le lendemain, pour prévenir de la pleine lune.

Scott avait précisé que tous les betas devaient être présents chez Derek à 20h au plus tard, puis les avait laissé partir pour profiter de la journée. Il était 15h quand les membres de la meute partirent, mis à part Stiles qui avait été retenu par son loup.

Ils étaient seuls à présent.

\- Bon, écoute, je dois te faire quelque chose. Mais je ne le ferai que si tu as confiance en moi.

\- Fait moi ce que tu veux ! lança l'adolescent en écartant les bras et en mettant sa tête en arrière en laissant échapper un petit rire

\- Je te parle sérieusement Stiles, grogna le loup

\- Moi aussi ! dit-il avec un air faussement vexé. Bon d'accord, la mise en scène était bizarre, mais je te fais confiance. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? reprit-il sur un ton plus sobre

\- Laisse toi faire, et surtout n'aie pas peur, lança le plus vieux en s'approchant de lui

Le loup garou prit le bras de l'adolescent et le porta doucement vers sa bouche. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres puis sortit les crocs. Il entendit le cœur du plus jeune s'affoler et ne bougeât plus, en attendant une réaction. Le lycéen sonda les sentiments de l'homme en face de lui. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal lorsqu'il perçu de la confiance en lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Cela le rassura.

En entendant le battement régulier, Derek porta le bras à ses crocs et mordu. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu mal. Lorsqu'il se retira, les deux hommes se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers la morsure après quelques secondes.

\- Wow ! C'est quoi ça ?! cria l'adolescent

Sa blessure rejetait une lumière vive. Il avait chaud, comme si le soleil donnait sur sa peau. En quelques secondes, elle s'était estomper pour laisser place à la peau immaculée du jeune homme. Il avait guérit.

\- Désolé de te l'avoir appris comme ça. J'ai été voir Deaton en sortant de chez toi hier. Je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur ce que tu es, pour pouvoir t'aider. J'ai pensé qu'en le faisant comme ça, tu comprendrais mieux. Tu peux guérir aussi facilement que ça, même avec une morsure de loup garou – beta ou alpha. Il m'a aussi dit que suivant ce que tu es – un Dieu Noir ou un Dieu Blanc – la lune ou le soleil te rendent plus fort.

\- Eh ben on peut dire que c'est une révélation ! Et je vais t'en faire une autre, dit-il en s'approchant de l'oreille de son loup pour chuchoter. Ta morsure était carrément excitante.

Un léger rire sortit de la bouche de Derek avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- Alors tu en as de la chance, pour moi une morsure me fait juste très mal

\- Tu te souviens quand Deaton m'as dit que je découvrirais d'autre pouvoir et que je saurais déjà les contrôler ? Et bien il y en a un que je n'ai pas encore expérimenté…, dit-il en levant doucement une main

Stiles approcha sont index vers le coup de son loup et le fit glisser de la mâchoire jusque sur le haut de son torse. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du jeune Hale.

\- Hmm, et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai de la chance aussi ?

\- Haha, ça c'est parce que je suis capable de transmettre une émotion particulière que j'ai vécu à un moment particulier uniquement à l'endroit où je te touche avec mon doigt.

\- Je sens que je vais vraiment apprécier tes dons…

\- Je peux te le jurer, mais je dois casser ce délicieux moment d'intimité que nous avons tous les deux en ce moment pour t'annoncer que mon père veux te voir le plus vite possible. Voilà, je l'ai dit

\- Attends. Quoi ?!

\- Je t'ai dis que mon pèr-

\- Je sais ce que tu as dit. Mais à lui, tu ne lui a rien dit ? Si ?

\- Il y a trop de i dans ta phrase, et tes yeux dans les miens m'empêchent de me concentrer, il va falloir être plus clair…

\- Alors clairement : tu as dit à ton père pour nous deux ?

\- Bah non ! Attend ça fait deux jours qu'on est ensemble, tu me vois lui dire « Salut p'pa ! Au fait, maintenant je suis un dieu parce que c'est comme ça dans la famille depuis très longtemps, je suis gay depuis 2 jours et je sors avec Derek Hale, tu sais le gars que j'ai voulu faire enfermer pour meurtre » d'ailleurs ce matin il m'a dit qu'il s'était tromper à propos de toi.

\- Euh ok, je ne voyais peut-être pas les choses comme ça. Et si tu lui disais juste que tu es attiré par un garçon, et que tu lui disais tout petit à petit ? Et attends, quoi ?! Il t'a dit quoi ?! - en voyant que le jeune allait répéter, il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres puis reprit – J'ai compris Stiles, ça m'as juste étonné.

L'ancien Alpha sentit une légère et très agréable décharge exitante de sentiments – le même que précédemment dans son cou - sur son doigt rester sur la bouche de l'adolescent qui dessinais un sourire radieux.

\- J'ai une idée. Le 17 du mois prochain tu viens manger à la maison. 19 heures. Pas de « non », pas de « peut-être », pas de « je verrais » et surtout pas de « je te redis ».

\- Mais… Bon ok…

\- Merci Didou ! lança le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la sortie car son père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du bureau et il devait faire quelque chose avant

\- Ça va, ça va… grognât-il avant de se rappeler, Mais ! Samedi prochain c'est ton anniversaire, tu veux pas le passer avec ton père ?!

\- … Qui t'a dit qu'il ne serait pas là ? dit-il avec un sourire en refermant la porte

* * *

**Salut les louveteaux ! Je répond aux review des guest ici - pour des raisons évidentes ;)**

**isa : Merci, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire autant ! Pour éviter toute confusion, ne t'attends pas à un lemon ! (pour plus de détails va directement sur mon profil ^^ ). Oui, j'ai un ami qui s'appel Derek et on l'appel tous Didou, du coup ça m'as fait rire quand j'ai écrit !**


	5. Nouvel Arrivant

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvel arrivant**

Lorsque le shérif ouvrit la porte, une odeur familière lui vint aux narines. C'était l'odeur des viennoiseries, mais il n'aurais su dire laquelle. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il découvrit son fils derrière les fourneaux en train de sortir la dernière fournée de croissants.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais mon grand ?

\- Bah là je fais un tennis, mais on peut se voir après si tu veux ? Oh ça va, si on peut plus rire maintenant… J'avais envie de cuisiner un peu pour te faire plaisir, et je me suis dit que c'était bon les viennoiseries.

\- Cuisiner un peu… C'est ça que tu appel cuisiner un peu ? répliqua son père en lui montrant les 7 plateaux étendus sur la table remplies de pains aux chocolat, de croissants et autres gourmandises

\- Bah…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? La dernière fois que tu as cuisiné autant pour me faire plaisir tu venais de prendre 2 semaines d'exclusions au lycée…

\- Ok, fais-moi confiance, assît toi là, et donne-moi ta main s'il te plait p'pa

Le shérif s'exécuta.

L'adolescent s'était désormais emparé d'un nouveau pouvoir : transmettre ses souvenirs par le toucher.

Lorsqu'il prit la main de son père, il lui envoya les souvenirs des entraînements avec Deaton pour contrôler ses aptitudes – son père affichait un visage entre le mécontentement, la colère et l'inquiétude – Stiles décida donc de lui montrer les explications du médecin, cette fameuse journée à la clinique vétérinaire. Ce jour où sa vie à complètement basculée. Il prit le soin de ne pas montrer sa main et celle de Derek entrelacées, et s'arrêta au moment où il avait paniqué. Lorsque le shérif rouvrit les yeux, une larme perla le long de sa joue. Il n'osait pas regarder son fils. Pas par honte ou par dégoût, loin de là. Il se sentait dépassé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais il avait aussi l'impression d'être rabaissé fasse à son fils, de n'être qu'un simple humain.

Stiles avait évidemment perçu les sentiments de son père, il lui reprit aussi tôt la main. Cette fois, il lui montra les souvenirs de sa jeunesse, où son père lui mettait un pansement sur le genou parce qu'il venait de tomber en vélo lorsqu'il le portait sur ses épaules pour marcher dans la rue et qu'il se prenait pour le maître de l'univers lorsqu'il avait failli se brûler en essayant de cuisiner pour la première fois et que son père était arrivé avec l'extincteur avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive mais il lui montra aussi ceux qu'ils auraient préféré oublier. Celui du jour de l'enterrement de sa mère, où il l'avait pris dans ses bras la nuit suivante lorsqu'il resta à ses côtés toute la nuit parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir en repensant à sa mère la patience qu'il a eu parce qu'il ne voulait pas remonter dans une voiture après cet accident, même pour aller en cours, par peur.

\- Maintenant, regarde comment je te vois, papa, reprit doucement le garçon. Tu as toujours été mon héros, que ce soit pour cette disert' au collège « qui admirez-vous ? » ou quand tu te broie le poignet pour te libérer pour venir me sauver parce que je suis paralysé par du venin de gros serpent meurtrier. Et tu resteras mon héros.

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein, dit le shérif en séchant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées avec un petit rire nerveux. Tu dois toujours faire du sarcasme…

\- On se change pas ! lança Stiles avec un petit sourire

Le père pris le fils dans ses bras et ils restèrent au milieu de la cuisine dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Le silence était roi, mais l'adolescent le brisa une nouvelle foi.

\- Et j'ai autre chose à te dire pendant qu'on y est…

\- Après tout ! Pourquoi pas, vas-y, dis-moi

\- Je suis amoureux et je sors avec quelqu'un

\- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ça, qui c'est ? Je la connais ?

\- Eh… En fait c'est – tu veux un croissant ? Celle-là c'est la première tournée, faut les manger encore tiède c'est meilleur

\- Stiles ...

\- Oui bon ! C'est un garçon, voilà et je savais pas comment te le dire, alors j'ai fait tous les gâteaux pour pouvoir m'étouffer avec avant que tu rentres mais j'ai pas eu le temps….

\- Stiles, calme toi et écoute –ou fais comme tu veux – mais tu peux savoir ce que je ressens. Alors ?

En peu de temps, le garçon avait sondé les sentiments de son père et reprit la parole.

\- Mais… Mais c'est… Du soulagement ?! T'es soulagé ?! Je viens de t'apprendre que j'étais pas humain, que j'aime un garçon et que je sors avec ! De quoi tu peux être soulagé !

\- Fiston, ça fait maintenant une heure que je suis rentré et qu'on parle – ou du moins qu'on communique – et tu ne m'as pas mentis. Est-ce que tu te souviens quand c'était, la dernière fois que tu ne m'as pas mentis pendant une conversation d'une heure ? Pas moi. Alors non, je ne vais pas sauter de joie parce que tu es… différent. Ça va encore amener des problèmes que je ne pourrai pas régler, mais c'est la vie. Et le fait que tu sois gay, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais tu as l'air heureux, alors je le suis pour toi.

\- … Merci papa, répondit Stiles, les yeux humides

Il prit son père dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, avant de ranger le plan de travail de la cuisine, puis de préparer le repas, à base de légumes vert.

* * *

Les rues de Beacon Hills sont calmes la nuit. On ne peut pas en dire autant de la forêt.

Toutes les créatures présentes se donnaient en duels dans des vacarmes interminables, allaient chasser pour se nourrir ou juste pour s'occuper, certaines ne faisait que passer, furtivement, en remuant quelques feuilles d'arbres au sol. Les insectes volaient en groupe formant par endroit des nuées noires agressives à toutes proies qui s'aventureraient trop près d'eux. Les arbres frémissaient de toutes leurs branches en observant ce spectacle chaque jour. Les nuits de pleines lunes étaient les pires. Le surnaturel prenait sa place de maître pour un soir par mois. Et ce soir, c'était la pleine lune.

Pourtant ce soir-là, les bois retenaient leur souffle. Les nuées d'insectes volant se dispersaient. Les chouettes et les grillons ne chantaient pas. Aucunes bêtes sauvages - naturelles ou surnaturelles – ne se décidaient à faire quelque chose de risqué. Tous regardaient dans la même direction : la route principale des résidences Beacon Hills.

Un homme avançait. Lentement. Vêtu d'un costume sombre, certainement d'une grande marque, couleur unie, chemise bleu ciel, cravate noire, une canne dont le pommeau en argent représentait une tête de loup à la main. Il portait aux pieds des chaussures de ville correctement cirées. Il avait un grand manteau noir qui recouvrait son corps jusqu'aux genoux, qu'il laissait ouvert.

Il s'arrêta. Il porta les mains lentement sur son col et le remonta d'un geste vif. Puis il reprit sa route.

Sur son passage, les fleurs et les arbustes laissaient tomber des feuilles devenues noires, les volets encore ouverts se rabattaient silencieusement contre les fenêtres pendant que les vitres des voitures gelaient.

Ce soir-là à Beacon Hills, il y eu un nouvel arrivant. Un nouvel arrivant qui fît taire la forêt.

* * *

**Soyez frustré les louveteaux, dites-moi que ce chapitre est génial, dites-moi que c'était le genre de chapitre à ne jamais écrire au vue de sa nullité, maudissez-moi, faites-le moi savoir en review ;)**

**De plus, étant en vacances depuis hier, je vais écrire un peu, mais je doit réviser pour mes partiels... Donc : je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle vitesse je vais continuer à poster !**


	6. Maison Hantée

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 6 : Maison Hantée**

Il était 15h en ce premier jour de vacances lorsqu'une camaro noire se gara devant la maison des Stilinski.

\- J'y vais p'pa !

\- Euh, oui, mais tu va où ?

\- Bah chez Scott, on va faire quelques parties

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son père et sortit de la maison pour courir vers la voiture et s'installer à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme attendit qu'ils soient assez loin de chez lui pour embrasser son loup tendrement.

\- Bon, tu veux faire quoi ? lança-t-il

\- J'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre pas très loin d'ici, et je voulais voir si tu pouvais capter quelque chose la bas…

Ils partirent en direction des résidences chics de la ville. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Stiles se sentait mal, comme si c'était mauvais d'aller la bas. Il en fit part au loup garou qui décida d'y aller tout de même. Il fallait trouver ce qui se préparait ici. En sentant la réticence de son homme, Derek lui prit la main.

La voiture noire ralentissait en approchant d'une maison sinistre puis se gara dans l'allée.

\- Moi aussi je connais beaucoup de maisons hantées, mais elles sont dans des parcs d'attractions ! lança Stiles

\- Très drôle. Mais tu devrais savoir que Beacon Hills est un énorme parc d'attraction surnaturel, non ? Sinon, est ce que tu sens quelque chose ?

\- … Oui, je sens qu'on ne devrait pas être là… Quelqu'un est là aussi, il nous regarde, je sens son regard sur nous ! Il est dans la maison…

\- Alors allons lui rendre une petite visite ! dit le loup garou avec un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres

L'adolescent prit le bras de Derek avec une force incroyable. « NON ! » avait-il hurlé au même instant, le regard dans le vide, face à lui. Le loup sentit un os craquer à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Il ne connaissait pas la force du plus jeune, mais celle-ci n'était pas naturelle, c'était certain. Après un grognement de douleur, il prit la main du lycéen avec son bras libre pour desserrer son emprise. Le plus jeune se confondit en excuses avant de prévenir son homme.

\- Il faut vraiment pas qu'on reste là. Amène-nous chez toi et appel la meute. On ne risque pas de passer des vacances reposantes…

Sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Derek décida d'obéir. Il enclencha la marche arrière, mais la voiture ne démarrait plus. Après quelques essais, il regarda l'adolescent avec un air amusé.

\- Je te jure que je voulais pas te faire le coup de la panne… riait-il

Mais le plus jeune gardait son regard fixé sur la maison, sans réellement prêter attention aux paroles de son acolyte.

\- Derek… dit-il avec un rythme cardiaque très rapide et sans changer son regard de direction, je ne plaisante pas. Il faut partir. Genre il y a 10 minutes…

L'adolescent était affolé, ce qui inquiétât le loup garou qui tourna la tête lentement pour regarder dans la même direction que lui. Ce qu'il y vit ne le rassurait pas.

Le paysage avait changé du tout au tout. Si la maison avait toujours paru hantée, il n'en était pas de même pour l'étendue verte qui l'entourait. Hors, désormais, l'herbe était jaune, les fleurs avaient fanées et la fontaine en pierre avait gelé. Ce qui glaça le sang du plus vieux, ce fût la porte d'entrée de la maison. Elle s'entrouvrait lentement et ne tarda pas à dévoiler un homme entièrement vêtu de noir qui la poussait à l'aide de l'extrémité argenté de sa canne. Ce fût la couleur rouge de ses pupilles qui sortirent Derek de l'immobilité pour s'activer à redémarrer la voiture. L'homme en face avançait doucement. Quelques mètres les séparaient désormais.

La voiture démarra enfin et Derek partit à toute allure, manquant d'emboutir un poteau du portail de la maison.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas senti qu'il y avait un Alpha ici ?! se dit-il pour lui-même en donnant un coup sur le volant

\- Parce que ce n'était ni un Alpha, ni un loup garou… C'était mon arrière-grand-père…

* * *

Chaque membre de la meute avait reçu un message sur leurs téléphones :

_Besoin de parler à tout le monde. Chez moi dans 30 minutes. Derek_

30 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous chez le jeune Hale. Kira et Scott assis l'un à côté de l'autre en se tenant la main Stiles était assis sur le bureau et regardait Derek ; Liam était adossé contre un mur Parrish quant à lui occupait le seul fauteuil libre et Brett était venu s'assoir sur les genoux de son petit ami en passant un bras autour de son cou.

\- Ok pour le coup c'est moi qui vais commencer, lança Stiles. Euh… Hm... Voilà je suis un dieu.

Les rires de l'assemblée le perturbèrent. Ce fût son meilleur ami qui lui répondit.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant mais moi j'étais une déesse jusqu'à ce que Peter me morde, dit-il en rigolant franchement.

Le fils du shérif tourna lentement la tête vers lui avec les yeux d'un rouge vif qui dénonçait l'agacement qu'il éprouvait. Il leva la main et le montrant du doigt. Soudain le jeune McCall se sentit partir et tomba violement sur le sol, la tête la première.

Tout le monde regardait la scène avec des yeux ébahit. Le jeune Dieu reprit donc et décida pour être plus clair de faire ce qu'il avait fait avec son père et demanda à tout le monde de se prendre la main pour pouvoir leur faire parvenir les souvenirs dans la clinique vétérinaire.

\- Eh ben c'est super, il y a plus personne de normal dans la meute maintenant ! lança Lydia.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de pas normal Stiles, tes yeux étaient verts fluo quand tu leurs à montrer tes souvenirs, dit Derek. Tu savais qu'ils changeaient ?

\- Oh oui. Regarde-moi ça, répondit-il

Il regarda son loup et en un battement de paupières il changea la couleur de ses yeux en bleu azur, vert pomme, argent, or puis rose. C'est à cet instant que le loup reprit.

\- Ta nouvelle couleur te va très bien ! Ca fait ressortir ton côté féminin, railla-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Le plus jeune traversa la pièce devant les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde. Arrivant à la hauteur de son amant il le regarda et lui mis une gentille tape derrière le crane.

\- Les remarques comme ça, tu te les gardes, abrutit, lança le fils du shérif, taquin.

L'ancien Alpha grogna tendrement.

Toute la meute retenait son souffle. Pourquoi Derek n'avait pas réagis à la tape de Stiles ? Les deux hommes paressaient beaucoup plus proche qu'il n'y paraissait.

Lancements Parrish.

\- Dites, par hasard, vous ne seriez pas un peu plus proche que ça ?

\- Qu-quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je peux pas être en couple avec un vieux grincheux comme lui ! Je suis trop jeune pour le suicide social…

\- Qui a parlé de couple Stiles ? lui dit le Phoenix avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin

\- Mais !... Bon, ok tu sais quoi Parrish, je vais partir dans ce qui sert de cuisine pour ne pas partir en live.

\- Stiles, même sans te connaitre on ne peut pas imaginer que tu sois violent, plaisanta son homme

Le fils du shérif vira ses yeux au rouge et posa un doigt sur le torse de Derek qui se fît propulser avec force sur le mur derrière lui.

\- Tu m'as cherché, te plaint pas

Son compagnon se releva en riant. Il se dirigea vers Stiles et le mordit dans l'omoplate.

\- Ne commence pas à jouer, tu sais comment ça va se finir, dit le loup garou avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres après s'être retiré de l'épaule du plus jeune.

\- Nan mais c'est pas possible, tu dois toujours me mordre ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, riait-il

Il voulut se jeter sur son loup avec toute sa force mais lorsqu'il arriva à la rencontre de son torse musclé, l'adolescent se sentit emprisonné par des bras qui avaient une force incroyable, mais qui se voulaient doux. Le monde autour d'eux venait de disparaitre. Mais le lycéen se souvint lentement que beaucoup de personnes les regardaient en ce moment. Il fît donc passer un message à l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Derek entendit soudain la voix de son amant dans sa tête « Je pense que vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, on ne peut pas leur dire qu'on a toujours la même relation qu'avant… Donc tu te charges de leur dire Didou, tu as toujours été doué pour les explications ».

En relâchant son emprise et en se raclant la gorge, il se rapprocha de la meute qui les regardait sans bouger et sans faire le moindre bruit.

\- Bon, voilà la situation… Stiles et moi, on est en couple depuis environ un mois maintenant.

\- 3 semaines, 5 jours et 20 heures, approximativement, le corrigea-t-il

Toute l'assemblée partie en fou rire devant le large sourire de Stiles après cette correction.

En oubliant le sujet de départ, ils discutaient de comment ils avaient pu faire pour passer d'une relation quasi destructrice pour en arriver à s'aimer au point de se chamailler comme des enfants, tendrement.

Ce fût à ce moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement de métal. Tous se retournèrent dans cette direction.

L'homme en noir tenait dans sa main droite une canne noire avec un pommeau en forme de tête de loup argentée. Il ne tenait pas la porte, elle s'ouvrait seule. Il avait un sourire visible malgré son visage porté vers le bas. En relevant doucement la tête il s'exprima en conservant son sourire.

\- J'espère que je n'interromps rien ?

* * *

**Voila le nouveaux chapitre. J'ai un peu de retard, mais comme je l'ai dis, j'ai des partiels qui approchent.  
****J'espère que "Maison Hantée" vous a plus. Que ce soit le cas ou non, une review fait plaisir, vraiment.  
****Bisous les louveteaux.**


	7. Création et Damnation

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 7 : Création et Damnation **

L'homme avançait, d'un pas décidé mais lent. Il rejoignit la meute dans l'espace principal de l'appartement du jeune Hale.

\- - Et voilà l'ancêtre… lança Stiles

Le nouvel arrivant leva sa canne d'un geste vif vers l'adolescent qui se fit projeter contre le mur et se tenait là, à quelques centimètres du sol, comme si une sangle le retenait. D'où il était, il voyait parfaitement la tête de loup représentée sur le pommeau en argent.

Il s'avança vers lui doucement en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- - Tu es certes mon arrière-petit-fils, mais il est hors de question que tu me manques de respect de la sorte, dit-il d'un ton calme

La meute s'était regroupée derrière le vieil homme en position d'attaque. Il lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur le membre de sa famille - qui atteignit violement le sol sans pour autant tomber - puis se retourna.

\- - Et quand à vous les louveteaux, ranger les crocs ! lança-t-il plus fermement cette fois

Il reprit sa canne par le pommeau et frappa le sol avec, ce qui eut pour effet d'inverser le processus de transformation des loups garous qui rentrèrent griffes et crocs sans le vouloir.

\- - Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, si c'était le cas vous seriez déjà à terre, agonisant dans votre propre sang. Je suis ici pour accompagner Stiles. Comme vous le savez, je suis son arrière-grand-père – bien conservé, hein ? – je suis donc un Tchernobog. Ou du moins je l'étais.

Il se déplaça dans un coin vide de la pièce centrale puis frappa à nouveau sa canne au sol.

Le bas de son manteau commença à partir en nombreux lambeaux qui se rejoignaient plus loin, débutant un travail de rassemblement pour former un objet qui fut terminé en quelques secondes. Un fauteuil venait d'apparaitre dans l'angle. Et le manteau de l'homme était intact.

\- - Autant être à mon aise pour vous expliquer cela, dit-il en s'asseyant. Je disais donc que j'étais un Dieu Noir jusqu'à ce que mon temps soit fini et qu'un autre ne me remplace. J'ai été ramené dans votre monde pour la seule raison que Stiles est de ma famille et que ses 18 ans approchent à grand pas et-

\- - Ok d'accord, je peux comprendre à peu près ce que tu nous dis. Mais il faut que tu m'éclaire sur un point, l'interrompit Stiles. Comment tu peux ne plus être un Dieu Noir alors que tu es vivant et avec tout tes pouvoirs ?

\- - Que t'ai-je dis sur le respect ? reprit le plus âgé, en prenant sa canne de ses deux mains sur ses genoux

\- - Excuse-moi, mais tu as débarqué dans ma vie il y a genre 10 minutes et tu viens de me plaquer contre un mur, ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction respectueuse qu'on attend d'un arrière-grand-père après des retrouvailles normales ! s'emporta Stiles

\- - Et penses-tu qu'un arrière-grand-père normal reviendrait d'entre les morts pour accompagner son arrière-petit-fils dans sa transformation qui va l'obliger à semer la terreur ou l'inverse ? Ah ! j'ai un haut le cœur rien que de penser que tu pourrais être un Dieu Blanc !, répliquât-il en se levant

En s'avançant vers Stiles, il donna un coup sur le sol avec sa canne et le fauteuil tomba en poussière.

\- - Je vais donc te laisser le choix. Fait très attention à la réponse que tu vas me donner, elle décidera du reste de ta vie – si tu en a une. Veux-tu, oui ou non, de mon aide ?

Un silence s'ensuivit et le plus jeune observait le plus vieux, d'un air mauvais et absent. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce pouvait se dire qu'il réfléchissait, mais en réalité, il ne pensait à rien. Le vide était fait dans sa tête - et ce pour la première fois depuis de longue années. il appréciait ce calme, mais détestait la façon dont il était apparut. Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix n'était nullement hésitante, mais elle était étonnement calme.

\- Non.

Chaque membre de la meute exprimait son mécontentement face à la réponse de l'adolescent dans un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Stiles lança un regard noir à son arrière-grand-père et en un battement de cils ce dernier commença à se faire tirer en arrière par une force incroyable. Le jeune était en train de le faire sortir de l'appartement. Aucuns sorts, aucuns pouvoirs n'arrivaient à le libérer de l'emprise que son arrière-petit-fils avait sur lui.

\- - Sort de ma vie. J'ai une meute. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un psychopathe mort. Railla le jeune

Au moment où la porte allait se refermer sur lui, l'adolescent attira la canne du plus âgé à lui avec un second battement de paupières. Il l'avait désormais en main et la tendis fièrement en direction de son parent.

\- - En souvenir de toi, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère.

Puis la porte se referma violement, laissant place à un long silence.

* * *

\- Je vous attendais les garçons, dit Deaton, calmement

\- Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? fit Derek

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement

Maintenant installés à l'arrière de la clinique vétérinaire, le propriétaire, le loup garou et Stiles commencèrent à discuter. Ce fut Deaton qui prit la parole.

\- J'ai du nouveau en ce qui concerne le hurlement de Lydia, celui qui a eu lieu au lycée avant les vacances j'ai aussi des informations par rapport à ses dessins. Tout se recoupe.

\- On vous écoute, lança Stiles

\- Pour commencer, ce genre de hurlement sans son est appelé un cri sourd. Ce cri sourd permet de regrouper la meute à l'instant même où quelque chose change. La meute entière.

\- Ça nous explique pas pourquoi Parish était là, lui aussi, rétorquât le loup

\- Et bien justement, si. J'ai parlé de changement dans la meute. Il s'agit d'un nouveau membre. Un membre qui n'as pas été invité, mais qui a été intégré par chaque personne, même inconsciemment. Bien sûr, il faut que ce nouveau membre le veuille à son tour pour compléter l'appartenance. Si je me souviens bien, Jordan Parish vous a accompagné dans beaucoup d'affaires. Il s'est donc sentit accepté au sein de la meute. Il en fait désormais partit en membre à part entière, mais ça vous le saviez déjà, évidemment.

\- Tout s'explique…!, fît l'adolescent sur un ton frôlant le ridicule, ce qui fît sourire son loup.

\- Bref, et pour les dessins ?

\- En ce qui concerne le triangle, j'ai trouvé beaucoup d'informations. Il s'avère que les deux points au-dessus signifient que la chose se produira deux fois. Quant au trait qui sépare le triangle part moitié, il indique le fait que la chose implique deux personnes à la fois. En l'occurrence des hommes, vu le sens du triangle. N'y-a-t-il pas eu un changement entre deux hommes dans la meute ? dit Deaton, calmement en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes présents.

Le lycéen regarda son compagnon, non sans le dévorer des yeux, puis prit sa main dans la sienne tout en répondant au vétérinaire avec un petit sourire.

\- Effectivement…

\- Et n'y-a-t-il pas eu un autre changement, semblable au votre ?

\- Brett et Parrish !, lança Derek avec l'air de celui qui venait de tout comprendre.

Deaton sourit un instant avant de continuer.

\- En réalité, tout était indiqué. Y compris le fait que ce soit dans le relationnel amoureux. La couleur du triangle, le rouge c'est la couleur du sang, mais c'est aussi la couleur de l'amour.

\- Comment on a pu rater ça ? demanda Stiles

\- Nous n'avons pas cherché à le comprendre sur le coup. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le rouge avait aussi une autre signification : la force. Souvenez-vous, lorsque je vous parlais de la force de ce symbole, très bon ou très mauvais pour la meute. Le fait d'avoir deux nouveaux couples monte le nombre à trois en comptant Scott et Kira. Si tous les contes de fées sont basés sur le fait que l'amour l'emporte toujours il y a une raison : c'est en partie vrai. Les sentiments que chacun éprouve envers l'autre font accroitre le besoin de protection.

Après quelques instant de pause, pour que les deux hommes assimilent ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. En s'accoudant à la table de préparation derrière lui, il brisa le silence.

\- La meute va s'élever. Pour le plus grand bien de tous. Mais il faudra attendre. Tout n'est pas fini, dit-il mystérieusement.

Avant de partir, le médecin tendit une enveloppe au plus jeune. En lui précisant de ne l'ouvrir que lorsqu'il sera seul.

* * *

Lorsque Derek fût repartit par la fenêtre d'où il était rentré – pour ne pas que le shérif sache qu'il était présent – Stiles se retrouva désormais seul. Il décida d'ouvrir la lettre que Deaton lui avait donnée en sortant de la clinique.

Il y trouva quelques feuilles imprimées sur sa nouvelle condition – de Dieu – ainsi qu'une liste d'instruction très énigmatiques. Aucuns ordres clairs, mais énormément de conseil et de devinettes qui étaient propres au vétérinaire.

L'adolescent sortit précipitamment de sa chambre en attrapant la canne de son arrière-grand-père pour rejoindre Betty – sa mythique Jeep bleue – lorsqu'il comprit à quoi faisait référence les premières instructions.

* * *

Il était 01h12 lorsque la porte de l'appartement se fit frappée à plusieurs reprises. Des coups rapides et pressants.

Lorsque Chris Argent alla ouvrir, il tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendant certainement pas à voir, encore moins à cette heure tardive. Stiles était là, devant chez lui, en pleine nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas par des mots mais en tendant la canne qu'il avait dans la main face au plus vieux de manière à ce que la tête de loup représenté sur le pommeau en argent soir clairement visible. Une fois la surprise de l'homme passée, le lycéen lui intima une requête.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Et de tes connaissances.

\- OK, suis moi et explique moi ce que tu veux. Dans les détails, on ne fait pas mumuse dans mon atelier : on imagine, on conçoit et on créer des choses rares. Fait très attention à tout ce que touche.

\- Comme si j'étais du genre à faire des gaffes !..., dit Stiles

Au même moment, il toucha le canon d'une arme posée sur une étagère. Ce qui déséquilibra le tout et une boite de munition « x500 » s'écroula sur le sol, dispersant son contenu sur le béton.

\- STILES ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai-

\- Ok... ok ! Je sais, « Stiles, les mains dans les poches et tu me suis »…, lançât-il en exécutant son propre ordre.

Arrivé sur un établi, le plus vieux déposa la canne qu'il avait dans la main et commença à désolidariser le pommeau du manche.

\- Je vous ai amené des plans de ce que je voulais à peu près, dit l'adolescent. Il faudrait trois moules différents mais je dois tout réaliser moi-même, c'est le principe… enfin, vous le savez de toute façon ! Vous êtes un Argent ! raillât-il

\- Oui, effectivement, Chris savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Il connaissait bien les Dieux Blancs et les Dieux Noirs. Il avait affronté un Tchernobog lorsqu'il était en mission pour sa famille en Russie. Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs laissé une grande cicatrice dans le dos en souvenir de leur rencontre. Il s'était donc correctement renseigné sur le sujet et avait appris pour les descendants.

Le plus jeune réalisa trois moules en plâtre sous l'œil avisé du chasseur. Il fît fondre le pommeau dans un bol en fonte qui devint très rapidement liquide à la surprise du plus âgé – mais il ne dit rien.

Lorsque le jeune eu finis de remplir les plâtres, il les trempa dans l'eau glacée puis les reposa sur la table en acier.

A la grande surprise des deux hommes présent dans la pièce, les trois moules commencèrent à prendre feu. Au bout de quelques secondes, les gigantesques flammes s'étaient éteintes pour laisser sur l'établi trois petits tas de cendres avec en leur centres les différents objets tant désirés.

Après avoir pris de la cendre dans sa main, Stiles regarda Chris.

\- Mais c'est… De la cendre de sorbier !, s'étonnât-il

\- Oui, on peut dire que c'est logique quelque part. Le sorbier est un arbre mystique qui a des propriétés surnaturelles. On l'associe très souvent au surnaturel d'ailleurs. Donc en créant tes objets, il y a eu une concentration de magie ici même, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, répondit-il sur un ton d'enseignant.

Après avoir nettoyé ses créations, l'adolescent les observa.

Il se trouvait désormais en possession de deux anneaux dans le style chevalière. L'une, fine et discrète portait les lettres « CJS » l'autre, plus imposante cette fois portait les lettres « DH ».

Il porta la main sur la première chevalière, la plus petite et l'enfila sur son annulaire droit. Une lumière blanche se propagea sur sa main, réchauffant tout son corps. Il mit le second anneau dans sa poche.

L'attention du chasseur se porta sur le troisième objet. On aurait dit un magnifique stylo plume d'une grande valeur. Des torsades tournoyaient tout autour du corps jusque sur le capuchon. La particularité de cet objet résidait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, aucune plume, aucune mine de stylo à billes non plus. A la place il y avait un cône, rond à la base – dans la continuité du corps – parfaitement lisse, on pouvait y voir son reflet ; c'était en réalité une pointe. Une pointe si bien formée qu'on ne pouvait distingué où elle s'arrêtait.

Stiles remercia le père d'Alison pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté, puis, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, lança le cylindre dans les airs. Le plus vieux regarda l'objet atterrir doucement sur l'oreille de son propriétaire qui s'éloignait déjà pour rentrer chez lui.

Christopher Argent le savait. Stiles n'était pas comme tous les autres. Il avait une plus grande puissance. Une puissance contre laquelle il ne fallait pas se confronter.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles voulu partir au lycée ce matin-là, il fît les mêmes gestes habituels qu'il faisait tous les matins.

Il se leva de son lit, alla prendre une douche, prît son petit déjeuné, remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac de cours en regardant sur son bureau pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

\- - Ok, ça… J'ai. Ça… Aussi. Le bouquin de maths ? Non, j'ai pas maths. Je crois que j'ai tout. Il reste juste les livre que j'ai pas besoin, un quelque chose de mécanique avec écrit « Jeep » dessus et mon ordi. Tout va bien.

Il descendit et ouvrit la porte pour partir. Il aperçut une voiture noire. Une Camaro. Devant chez lui.

\- - Qu'est-ce qu-, commença-t-il à dire en souriant de voir la voiture de son loup

\- - Tu y va fiston ?

\- - Euh… Oui, oui j'y vais.

\- - Ok, j'espère que tu remercies Scott de t'emmener au lycée. Et pense à aller faire réviser ta Jeep au garage…

\- - De quoi ?!

\- - Et oui ! Tu croyais quoi ? Scott m'as envoyé un message pour me dire que tu avais peur que je t'engueule parce que cette satanée carcasse tombais encore en panne. Mais tu sais, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, lui lança son père avec un clin d'œil.

Le fils ne comprenait toujours rien.

« Un quelque chose de mécanique avec écrit _jeep_ dessus ».

Stiles se frappa lui-même.

Il courut en direction de son loup en claquant la porte d'entrée de la maison Stilinski derrière lui.

\- - Je t'interdis, tu m'entends ?! Je t'interdis de refaire ça sans me prévenir monsieur Derek-je-detruit-la-voiture-de-mon-petit-ami-pour-pouvoir-l'emmener-au-lycée Hale !, déblatéra l'adolescent. Sinon je t'aime. Ça va ?, continua-t-il sur un ton amoureux en totale contradiction avec le précédent et en déposant un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

\- - Je pensais que je me ferais engueuler parce que j'étais rentré dans ta chambre quand tu dormais, mais pas pour le fait de vouloir passer du temps avec toi… Mais je suppose que c'est le prix à payer quand on aime quelqu'un comme toi ? répondit le loup garou avec un grand sourire

* * *

L'anniversaire de Stiles, ses 18 ans, sa majorité, tout ça approchait à grand pas.

Demain ce sera déjà le grand jour.

Il y eu un Omega dans la forêt une nuit. Il tuait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait – 3 au total. La meute avait réussie à le faire fuir et on pouvait l'entendre crier au loin que plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds à Beacon Hills.

Ce fut le seul incident à déplorer ses dernier temps. Mis à part le fait que Stiles se sentait continuellement observé. A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, il sentait des yeux sur lui. Certaines fois, c'était Derek qui rentrait dans sa chambre sans prévenir et sans le réveiller – même si à chaque fois, le lycéen sentait sa présence et se levait de lui-même.

Il en avait parlé avec son loup évidemment, mais après des dizaines de rondes autour de la maison du plus jeune, aucune présence n'était détectée.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de son anniversaire, un jour important puisque c'était son dernier jour en tant que mineur.

Il alla au courrier en revenant de cours, son père n'étant pas encore rentré du travail, puis décida d'ouvrir la lettre qui lui était adressée au milieu de la cuisine.

Il se précipitait, très intrigué par l'enveloppe jaunis et la calligraphie impeccable qui avait dû être réalisée avec l'aide d'une véritable plume – « à l'ancienne quoi ! », se disait le jeune – pour écrire son nom et son adresse. Il se précipita, certes, mais calmement et ce fut avec un ouvre-lettre qu'il déchira lentement le pli du haut, pour ne pas détruire l'enveloppe.

Il en sortit une carte. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été réalisé à la main avec une très belle image sur le recto, qui représentait le soleil dans le ciel au-dessus d'une très grande étendue d'eau dans laquelle il se reflétait. L'adolescent approcha la carte de ses yeux. Il avait vu juste, ce n'était pas le soleil qui se reflétait dans l'eau, c'était la lune.

\- - C'est pas logique, mais c'est plutôt bien réussis, sourit-il

Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un mot, écrit à la main, avec cette magnifique écriture à la plume, délicate et toute en courbes.

_Lorsque viendra Minuit, effaçant Aujourd'hui ;_

_Nul besoin de réfléchir, aucuns moyens de s'enfuir ;_

_Lorsque viendra Minuit, entre le Jour et la Nuit ;_

_Il te faudra choisir, celui qui devra partir._

Il n'avait jamais vu cette écriture, mais il la reconnaissait, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Suivit d'un second lorsqu'il relu les quelques lignes.

* * *

**Salut les louveteaux, désolé pour le temps d'attente... Du coup je me suis autorisé à mettre 2 chapitres en un seul. J'espère que ça vous aura plût !**

**Bon ? Pas bon ? ça m'intéresse, et de cette manière je pourrais modifier la suite pour vous :)**


	8. Repas Familial

**Salut les louveteaux ! Je sais que peux de personnes me suivent, mais je me sent mal de ne publier que maintenant...**

**Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu des partiels et un stage, mais en plus de ça mon ordi ma lâcher ! J'ai donc perdu tout ce que j'avais pu écrire entre temps, et je n'ai pu racheter un ordi que maintenant !..**

**J'en suis navré, et pour la peine je publierais au jour le jour.**

**J'éspere vraiment que vous ne m'en voudrai pas trop, j'ai eu pas mal de MP qui me demandais quand est ce que j'allais reprendre et que si je ne le faisait pas j'étais un horrible personnage..**

**Je vous prie donc d'accepter mes excuses et que celà ne nuise pas à votre lecture !**

**En parlant de ça, a vos yeux, prêt, lisez ! :)**

* * *

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 8 : Repas Familial**

Le jour J. Stiles commençait à stresser. Ce soir c'était le grand soir, pour tout. Derek. Les Dieux. Sa majorité.

Il avait bientôt fini de préparer le diner quand son père rentra du travail. Après s'être doucher et habillé il revint à la cuisine et demanda à son fils ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

\- T'as qu'à mettre la table, lui dit-il avec un sourire

Le shérif s'exécuta et mis la table. Pour deux.

\- P'pa… Pour trois. On sera trois ce soir.

Son père lui sourit et en rajoutant un couvert il lui posa la question qu'il avait en tête sans plus attendre.

\- Et c'est qui le troisième invité ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais, je t'avais dit que j'étais amoureux et bla bla bla… J'ai demandé à mon copain de venir…, dit-il calmement. Ç- Ça te dérange ?!, reprit-il plus fortement, inquiet.

\- Fiston, j'attends de le rencontrer depuis que tu m'en as parlé. Après je sais pas si je le mettrai en cellule ou si je lui demanderai de passer tous les jours pour un café. On verra, lui lança son père avec un clin d'œil. Même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le choix à adopter…

\- Papa ! Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est que tu sais déjà comment tu vas l'accueillir ?! Attend au moins de le voir pour pouvoir te faire une idée… Tu sais, il compte beaucoup pour moi

\- Je sais, je sais… Et c'est pour ça que j'ai mon idée !

Son père lui fît un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux et réconfortant. Stiles se souvenait de se sourire. C'était le même qu'il lui faisait lorsqu'il se faisait mal, enfant, son père le prenait dans ses bras et lui adressait le même rictus. Il se sentit heureux, mais très vite le stress reprit le dessus lorsqu'il vît l'heure. 18h45. Il avait dit à Derek de venir pour 19h.

Son père était assis dans le canapé devant un match qu'il avait enregistré. Il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de l'invité surprise.

\- Il arrive, je le sens stresser d'ici. Il devrait être là d'ici 5 minutes, dit Stiles

\- De quoi ?! – Ah oui… C'est vrai… J'ai encore l'impression parfois que tu n'es qu'humain, répondit-il.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Père et fils. Ce moment avait eu le don de faire disparaitre le temps.

Trois coups secs furent portés à la porte et les tira de leur moment de joie et ce fît Stiles qui se précipita sur la porte. Contrairement à ce que son père avait pu penser, son fils l'ouvrit juste assez pour se faufiler à l'extérieur.

\- Merci d'être venu Didou… J't'avoue que sur la fin je pensais que tu viendrais pas, lança le garçon avec un sourire charmeur

\- Je n'aurai raté ça pour rien ! Tu sais comme j'adore te voir paniquer !

Après un grognement de l'adolescent, ils se prirent dans les bras, une accolade amoureuse qui dura des heures. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient mais la voix du shérif, qui était toujours dans le canapé, les fît revenir sur terre. Bien que la porte sois fermée, on l'entendait très clairement.

\- Bon fiston, Derek a peut-être envie de rentrer ? Et quel père et beau-père je fais si je vous laisse dehors ?!

Les deux hommes se figèrent. Un long frisson les parcourut. Comment le père du plus jeune savait que c'était lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Euh... ok... On arrive !

Stiles porta les mains sur le visage de son loup. Il l'embrassa avant de remettre sa veste en cuir correctement en tirant sur les côté de celle-ci puis passa la main dans ses cheveux brun ébène pour replacer quelques mèches rebelles.

\- Bonjour shérif, fît le jeune Hale en tendant la main

Il prit la main tendue et s'en servis pour attirer l'homme vers lui pour passer son bras libre sur les épaules du petit ami de son fils. En approchant la bouche le son oreille il lui chuchota quelques mots.

\- Merci de le rendre heureux.

Derek était complètement gêné mais il appréciait fortement le moment avec son beau-père. Il se souvint ce que lui avait dit Stiles lorsqu'il l'avait invité à diner. _« D'ailleurs ce matin il m'a dit qu'il s'était tromper à propos de toi »_ Effectivement, l'attitude du shérif était complètement contradictoire avec les échanges rudes qu'avait eu les deux hommes.

\- Bon ! Apéro ? Je pense que j'aurai besoin de ça !

Sans attendre de réponse, le plus jeune alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre qu'il descendit d'un trait sous les yeux ébahit de son père et de son loup. Avant que John ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit son fils prit la parole.

\- Ok ! J'ai plein de questions, là. En fait non. Juste une. Comment tu savais que c'était Derek ?

\- Haha, écoute fiston, le fait que ta Jeep « tombe en panne », et que « Scott » vienne te chercher dans une camaro noire pendant presque deux semaines me paraissait… étrange. Oh et... le fait que tu rentres avec des petites traces de morsures dans le coup - je suis shérif souvient toi – je sais que certaines personnes sont parfois… violentes, mais je n'en connais qu'une seule qui est capable de te mordre, dit-il en montrant Derek du pouce.

Ce dernier se mit à rire. Il dévoilait ses magnifiques dents blanches et un timbre rauque dans le son qui sortait de sa bouche. Le Dieu ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy.

\- Soit je vais te chercher un bavoir, soit tu nous sers à boire, mais fait quelque chose mon grand…

Stiles se sentit rougir lorsqu'il entendit les mots de son père. Il le savait très ouvert d'esprit et enfantin par moment, mais là, il battait des record.

Les trois hommes commencèrent à diner et lorsqu'ils prirent le café après le dessert, le shérif posa des questions à Derek. Stiles voulu partir mais son loup le retint par le bras l'obligeant à se rassoir.

\- Alors, Derek. Comment tu vois la suite avec mon fils ? dit John tranquillement

\- Hm, et bien… Je dois vous avouer que j'y avais pas réellement réfléchis, mais je pense le suivre là où il ira pour ses études, et pourquoi pas prendre une maison ou un appartement pour qu'il évite de payer un loyer en plus des cours.

\- Oh, tu n'y a peut-être pas réfléchis mais ça a l'air d'être assez clair dans ta tête quand même. Et toi Stiles, tu en pense quoi ?

\- Oh ! Moi ? Bah je vais pas le forcer, hein ! lui lança l'adolescent en le bousculant gentiment avec l'épaule. Mais maintenant qu'il a dit ça, il a intérêt à pas se défiler ! Mais, en parlant de la vie à deux, je veux pas de chien ! J'ai déjà un loup, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son père et en caressant la joue de Derek avec la paume de sa main.

Le loup garou grogna tendrement et le shérif ria franchement en voyant son fils, fin et assez frêle dominer ce grand méchant loup de la sorte. Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Stiles reçu un appel, c'était Lydia. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Derek et lui, elle c'était beaucoup rapprocher du jeune. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Allô ?

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Tu as cru que j'avais oublié, hein ?! Haha !

\- Merci Lydia ! Mais non, évidemment que tu n'as pas oublié

\- Au fait, _Lorsque viendra Minuit, effaçant Aujourd'hui Nul besoin de réfléchir, aucuns moyens de s'enfuir Lorsque viendra Minuit, entre le Jour et la Nuit Il te faudra choisir, celui qui devra partir._

\- Quoi ?! Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!, paniqua l'adolescent

\- Je t'ai dit : il faudra fêter ça avec la meute et que j'avais pensé à l'appartement de Derek puisqu'il est grand et que vous êtes ensemble. Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoute même pas !

\- Ok, ok. Je te rappel pour te dire, à plus !, dit-il rapidement en raccrochant.

Les deux hommes en face de lui le regardèrent avec inquiétudes. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à répéter le couplet en même temps, le sang de Stiles se glaça.

\- Derek, viens avec moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

\- Oh non. Vous n'irez nulle part.

Le lycéen observa son père qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Papa, je te présente mon arrière-grand-père, c'est un ancien Tchernobog. Que j'avais chassé !, avait-il reprit en lançant un regard noir au dernier arrivant.

Il prit le bras de Derek pour l'inciter à le suivre.

L'ancien Dieu Noir leva la main droite dans laquelle se tenait habituellement la canne que son arrière-petit-fils lui avait volée. Un claquement de doigt se fît entendre, il résonnait dans toute la pièce désormais silencieuse. Les deux compagnons ne pouvaient plus bouger.

Ils étaient figés.

\- Je le répète. Vous n'irez nulle part.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plût autant que le reste, la suite est a venir... très rapidement, puisque je pense publier deux ou trois autre chapitre de suite !**


	9. De Marbre et d'Os

**Me revoilà les louveteaux, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !**

**Encore mille fois désolé pour l'interuption qu'il y a eu !**

**J'ose esperer que ses chapitres (qui mène à la fin de cette histoire) me ferons bénéficier de votre pardon !**

* * *

**Sais-tu Qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 9 : De Marbre et d'Os**

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? lança Stiles sèchement

\- Vois-tu, tu m'as jeté à la porte, tu as refusé mon aide, mais ce soir, c'est ton soir. Je suis ici pour t'escorter à ta confrontation. Elle sera sans appel

\- A sa quoi ?! s'écria son père

\- Sa confrontation. Et devine quoi, John. Tu y es invité, ainsi que Derek et toute la meute.

En un instant ils apparurent tous au milieu des bois. La meute était déjà présente – certainement téléporter de la même manière. Stiles se fît propulser sur le Nemeton, tout le monde regardait la scène mais ne pouvait bouger.

Derek, John Stilinski, Mélissa McCall, Christopher Argent, Scott, Lydia, Brett, Jordan Parrish, Liam, Kira et Deaton étaient debout, face à la vieille souche. Tous arboraient une tête peinée. Deux yeux ambrés se firent voir plus au loin dans la forêt. Ceux-là étaient emplis de peur et de tristesse.

\- As-tu reçu ma carte et les l'appel de ton amie ? dit l'ancien Dieu Noir

\- Oui…

\- Très bien, as-tu compris le message ?

\- Je pense que oui. C'est en rapport avec mon pouvoir, choisir si je délaisse la Lune ou le Soleil.

\- Absolument pas. C'est là tout le monde se trompent. Celui qui devra partir, on ne parle pas de ton pouvoir. Imagine que tu sois un Alpha. Tu tiens ton pouvoir et ta force de la meute. Plus elle est grande plus tu es fort. Un Dieu comme nous fonctionne de la même manière. Son pouvoir est relié à un cercle restreint – en l'occurrence la meute pour toi – mais il est également relié à sa vie. Mais toi, pour te développer, tu dois en laisser parti un.

\- …

\- Tout va basculer ce soir. Tu dois choisir lequel va partir. Réfléchis Stiles, réfléchis ! Tu dois comprendre par toi-même ! s'emporta le plus vieux

\- Une larme perla sur la joue de l'adolescent qui se trouvait désormais assis sur le Nemeton.

\- Je crois que tu as compris mon grand. Dis-toi bien une chose, je ne suis là que pour te guider, tes choix son propre à toi, tes décisions t'appartiennent. Quelle qu'elles soient, je les respecterai.

\- Non, je peux pas faire ça. C'est trop pour moi !

A la vue de leurs visage apeurés, la meute avait elle aussi comprit. Tout était silencieux désormais. Seules les branches des arbres qui bougeaient avec le vent de la nuit se faisaient entendre. Ce fût Scott qui brisa le silence.

\- Compris quoi ?! Vous avez tous l'air de faire comme si c'était normal, mais je comprends rien là !

\- Scotty, tu n'as jamais été très réactif… Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, mais là, ne m'oblige pas à le dire. Réfléchis ! Regarde autour de toi ! Si on ne parle pas de mes pouvoirs… Alors qu'est ce qui doit partir ?! lui expliqua Stiles avec une dureté dans la voix que personne ne lui connaissait.

\- Oh non…

\- Et pourtant si, reprit l'ancien Tchernobog. A toi de choisir Stiles…

Après avoir relevé la tête et sécher ses larmes, le jeune Dieu regarda son arrière-grand-père.

\- Je ne choisirai aucunes des personnes présentes ici, répondit-il en regardant chacun dans les yeux, puis il continua en relavant la tête pour voir les yeux ambrés aux loin, aucunes personnes présentes sur terre.

\- Très bien. Je n'ai plus qu'une question à te poser désormais : Es-tu conscient de ce à quoi tu t'expose en faisant _ce_ choix ?

\- … Oui. J'en suis conscient, répondit-il solennellement, un sourire aux lèvres

L'ancien Tchernobog lui sourit en retour. Un sourire entendu.

Toutes les larmes et les cris de la meute étaient à présent recouverts par le hurlement de douleur de Stiles.

Chaque membre essayait de dépasser la barrière invisible qui les séparait de l'adolescent. Mais aucun n'y parvint.

Lorsque Stiles eu arrêté de crier, le plus vieux prit la parole.

\- Croyez-moi, j'en suis désolé. Je vous présente à tous mes condoléances et je m'excuse d'avance car je dois emporter son corps avec moi.

A ces mots, il s'approcha du corps inerte et en lui prenant la main ils disparurent sous les yeux tristes de ses amis et de sa famille.

Chacun tomba à terre dans des cris de souffrances. Ils venaient de perdre un membre de leur meute.

Derek était à genoux devant cette pièce de marbre gris, les yeux emplis tristesse fixés sur ce nom qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier.

* * *

_Stiles Stilinski_

_18 ans_

* * *

Il se demandait malgré lui pourquoi son véritable prénom n'était pas inscrit, ni même ses dates de naissance et de mort.

Il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule droite.

\- Il m'a toujours fait juré de ne mettre ni date, ni son véritable nom sur sa tombe, dit John avec une voix douce

\- Oui, c'est- c'était tout Stiles…, répondit-il avec un tremblement dans la voix

Depuis que l'enterrement avait eu lieu – il y a deux semaines -, Derek venait matin et soir, chaque jour. John Stilinski le savais très bien et venait avec lui au début, il avait fait la même chose lors du décès de sa femme. Mais après une semaine, il avait laissé son gendre – car il restait le même dans le cœur du Shérif – y aller seul pour qu'il réussisse à faire son deuil.

John et Derek s'était beaucoup rapprochés depuis cet évènement, ce n'était pas rare de voir le second prendre un café ou partagé un repas avec le premier.

Lors d'une visite matinale, tout se passa comme d'habitude, mais lorsqu'il revint le soir, il y avait une lettre sous plastique avec son nom écrit dessus.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y découvrit une feuille manuscrite ainsi qu'une chevalière avec ses initiales gravée. Elle était en argent mais ne le brulait pas lorsqu'il l'avait en main. Il était étonné et décida de lire la lettre.

* * *

_Salut Didou,_

_Ne sois pas triste, j'ai trouvé un ami là où je suis. Ne doute jamais de toi._

_Cette chevalière est pour toi, elle a été faite avec l'argent de la canne de mon arrière-grand-père. Souviens-toi j'avais la même, elle te transmettra quelques pouvoirs que j'avais._

_Je t'aime._

_PS : Fait donc une réunion avec la meute ce soir, vers 22h. N'oublie personne._

* * *

Après avoir lu cette lettre, il la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir puis regarda la bague. Sans hésiter il l'enfila sur son annulaire droit et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Stiles était avec lui. Il le sentait.

* * *

Depuis la mort de Stiles, Brett vivait chez Parrish, il appréciait le contact de l'homme qu'il aimait avec lui chaque jour. Faisant partit de la meute, ils avaient ressentis la perte d'un membre comme une part d'eux-mêmes qui disparaissait.

Une sonnerie le prévint qu'il avait un nouveau message.

Il l'ouvrit dans un geste habituel.

_Réunion urgente. Chez moi ce soir 22h. Derek_

\- Bébé, Derek veux nous voir ce soir, il fait une réunion de meute en urgence.

\- Ok, j'espère que c'est pas à cause d'une nouvelle menace parce que je sais pas si je serai capable d'assumer…

\- T'inquiètes pas, parfois il fait des réunions urgentes mais ce n'est que parce qu'il veux nous voir, tu sais, malgré l'armure de glace qu'il nous montre il est sensible, et la perte de Stiles n'as rien arrangé.

\- Oui je sais…

Tous deux étaient déjà couchés. Il était 20h. Depuis l'enterrement, il n'avait plus beaucoup de joie de vivre. Ils se levèrent donc pour se préparer.

* * *

\- Maman ! Derek veux nous voir ce soir !

Melissa était dans la cuisine et son fils dans sa chambre avec Kira. Depuis le décès, cette dernière venait souvent chez lui.

\- Ok ! Mais ne rentre pas trop tard, ou alors reste chez lui ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver maintenant…, se dit-elle pour elle-même en sachant que son fils l'entendait parfaitement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de lui rappeler tous les jours que nous pouvons vivre, répondit Kira

\- Non, il veut _nous_ voir, maman. Au complet, rectifia Scott

Cette nouvelle fit sursauter sa mère qui lâcha l'assiette qu'elle essuyait. « Ça doit vraiment être grave… » se dit-elle.

* * *

\- Papa, Scott voudrait me voir pour qu'on parle des stratégies pendant les prochains matchs de crosse.

\- D'accord, va te coucher maintenant alors si tu veux être en forme demain.

\- Non papa, c'est ce soir qu'il veux me voir. Et je pense que ça me fera du bien de me changer les idées, j'ai pas beaucoup bouger d'ici depuis que Stiles…

Il ne put finir sa phrase et son père l'avait compris.

\- Très bien, sois prudent quand même, Liam.

* * *

Lydia, Deaton, Christopher Argent et John Stilinski reçurent ce même message, aucun ne se demanda quoi que ce soit et chacun se prépara pour être à l'heure.

* * *

**Et voila ! Je vous laisse là dessus. Ne m'en voulez pas ;) **

**Je ne sais pas encore si je rajoute un chapitre pour ce soir ou non...**

**D'un côté je me dis que je vous dois bien ça, et de l'autre je me dis que l'histoire dois quand même avoir une pause... Même si elle n'est que de quelques heures.. On verra !**

**Dans tout les cas, apportez moi vos commentaire, j'aime en avoir, comme tout "auteur"**

**Bisous les louveteaux :***


	10. Quatre pieds sur Terre

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 10 : Quatre pieds sur Terre**

Après avoir fait des accolades chaleureuses à tous, Derek s'installa dans son fauteuil favori. Il avait acheté de nouveaux canapés pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde lorsqu'ils faisaient des réunions complètes de meute.

\- Je vous ai appelés parce que je voulais vous voir. J'ai reçu une lettre. Plus précisément une lettre a été laissée à mon nom sur la tombe de Stiles.

Chaque membre retenait son souffle. Aucuns ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

\- C'est lui qui m'as demandé de nous réunir, et je dois avouer que ça me fais du bien aussi. J'espère ne pas avoir déranger des plans pour ce soir…

D'après toutes les têtes qui répondirent négativement, l'ancien Alpha fût rassuré.

\- En réalité je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui a déposé la lettre de sa part, je pense à toi Chris. Je t'en remercie. Il aurait apprécié que tu tiennes une promesse.

\- Derek… Ce n'est pas moi…

Cette révélation bouleversa le jeune Hale, mais rien de le préparait à ce qui allait se produire.

\- Non, effectivement, ce n'était pas lui. C'était moi. Mais c'est bien lui qui m'a demandé de le faire.

Lydia, en voyant celui qui venait de parler, écarquilla les yeux à les faire sortir de ses orbites.

\- Aiden !

\- Au moins tu ne m'as pas oublié, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Comment tu peux être là ?!

\- Ça, c'est pas à moi de le dire.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un fracas indescriptible alors que les deux étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se retrouvant.

\- Aiden si tu me dis que tu n'étais pas mort je vais te tuer !

En voyant son frère arriver, le jeune ressuscité eu un magnifique sourire chaleureux.

\- Non Ethan, j'étais bien mort, jusqu'à hier. D'ailleurs, ne t'énerve pas, mais un autre inviter va arriver.

Derek s'était avancé vers les deux nouveaux venus. Les yeux emplis de tristesse mais surtout de joie.

\- C'est quoi le délire là ?! Aiden comment tu peux être là ? et Ethan, excuses-moi mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Pour ma part, je suis un peu votre nouveau Peter, le côté mauvais en moins et pour mon frère, il a reçu une invitation

Une nouvelle personne passa le pas de la porte.

\- Exactement comme moi ! s'écria Danny qui venait tout juste d'arriver et qui sentait la tension déjà présente dans la pièce.

Le jeune Hale se retourna vers le salon.

\- Qui leur as demandé de venir ?!, dit-il sèchement. Ne vous méprenez pas je vous apprécie et vous nous avez manqué, vraiment, mais ce soir, nous étions sensé être en réunion de meute…

\- Ils font partie intégrante de la meute. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de n'oublier personne, mon loup.

Tous hurlèrent –de joie, de surprise – Stiles venais d'apparaitre au fond du salon.

\- Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Lorsque je suis mort, je suis resté comme en suspens. Je vous voyais, tous. Toi y compris Ethan. Je ressentais ce que vous ressentiez. Danny est ici car en réalité il faisait partit de la meute en ayant une très forte relation avec Ethan, et Ethan n'as jamais réintégrer de meute ne pensant qu'à nous, il est resté Beta à cause de ça. Je te remercie d'être venu à ma confrontation, ça m'a fait plaisir, vraiment.

\- Attends, le coupa Derek. Tu étais là Ethan ?!

\- Oui. Mais je voulais pas me montrer, je savais pas vraiment comment vous alliez réagir...

\- Bref, il est venu et j'ai apprécié. J'ai retrouvé Aiden là où je me trouvais, et j'ai repensé à cette carte que mon arrière-grand-père m'avais envoyé le jour de mes 18 ans.

\- Ne nous parle pas de lui ! s'écria Scott. Si je le vois je l'éventre !

\- Calme toi Scott, attend la suite. C'était la chose la plus importante dans tout ça. Sur la carte, le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau, mais on y voyait la lune. J'y ai repensé juste avant de lui dire que je préférais mourir. C'est en voyant son sourire que j'ai compris. Les apparences sont trompeuses. J'ai fait le meilleur choix possible.

\- Comment peux-tu dire que c'était le meilleur choix possible, fils ?!, lança le shérif, au bord de l'étranglement

\- Parce que celui qui devait partir, ce n'était pas l'un de vous ! C'était Aiden.

Lydia s'approcha de lui en lui serrant le bras comme pour s'assurer que c'était vraiment Stiles qui se trouvait là, devant eux.

\- Expliques-moi ça… Stiles, ne fait pas d'énigmes, juste, dis-le, souffla la jeune femme

\- Aiden devait partir d'où il était. C'est lui qui devait partir, et c'est lui que j'ai choisis. J'ai compris ça quand j'ai vu tes yeux Ethan. Tu ne nous as jamais vraiment quittés, lui non plus. Je suis juste allé le rechercher. Et c'est grâce à mon arrière-grand-père.

\- Mais alors pourquoi il a emmené ton corps ? Et pourquoi on n'était pas au courant ! lança Derek

\- Fallait pas que vous attendiez mon retour, je pouvais rester là-bas si je trouvais pas la sortie. Merci d'être venu tous les jours Didou, c'est toi qui m'as laissé la porte ouverte.

Il fît une pause le temps que chacun assimile ce qu'il venait de dire. En voyant que personne ne bougeait mais que tous le regardait avec attention, il reprit.

\- Maintenant ! Mettons les choses au clair ! Ethan, tu es partit et je comprends, mais maintenant, reste, tu as la chance d'avoir une meute qui tiens à toi, et un petit ami qui as toujours regretter sa décision de te laisser partir, dit-il en montrant Danny – qui regardait ses chaussures, gêné -. Lydia, tu as toujours penser à Aiden, alors c'est pas moi que tu dois coller, c'est lui, lui dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme. Quant à moi, j'attendais un peu plus de réaction de ta part, mon loup, lui annonça-t-il avec un magnifique sourire aucunement accusateur.

A ses mots, Derek se rapprocha rapidement de Stiles et le serra dans ses bras. A ce moment, le plus jeune ressentit toute la tristesse passée et la joie de le retrouver. L'adolescent lui caressait le cou en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait et que tout allait bien.

Ethan et Danny était dans la même position, ainsi qu'Aiden et Lydia, comme si il ne s'était jamais quitter.

Scott serra la main de Kira, comme pour se dire que tout était terminer, qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non, il ne rêvait pas, tous ses amis étaient présents, plus de morts, plus de souffrance ce soir, juste du bonheur.

Une lumière blanche, chaude apparut. Le soleil tapait fortement dans la pièce. Il était minuit. Stiles se devait de préciser cela.

\- Félicitation à tous, nous formons le type de meute le plus puissant qui existe.

\- Mais on n'est pas tous Alphas, lança Scott

\- Pauvre Scott… Il fallait vraiment que je revienne ! dit-il amusé. Nous somme une meute de couple. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, l'amour est plus fort que la force. C'est ce qui nous donne la force, justement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Liam. S'il était une meute de couple, qu'elle était sa situation ?

\- Liam ? Tu as quelque chose à leur dire ? dit Stiles l'air désolé.

\- Oui… Je-je ne fais pas partit de la meute. Vous deviez déjà vous en douter. Enfin, si, techniquement j'en fais partis, mais pas réellement. Je suis un peu comme John, Melissa, Deaton et Chris. Comme un membre secondaire pour le moment. En fait, je pense que c'est à cause du fait que je dois encore m'adapter à ma… Condition…

Personne ne lui en voulais, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Scott le pris dans ses bras et la lumière du jour disparus pour laisser place à la nuit, calme, douce.

\- Vous restez tous ici ce soir. Je n'autorise personne à sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! lança Stiles.

\- Tous rirent. Mais les membres secondaires mis à part Liam décidèrent de partir tout de même.

\- On vous laisse vous retrouver. Mais je te veux demain matin à la maison fils. Il va de soi que tu viens aussi Derek. Bonne nuit à tous

Chaque couple se retrouvait, mais aussi chacun les uns avec les autres.

C'était un soir de pleine lune. Mais aucun bruit ne se fît entendre aux alentours. Chaque créature – naturelle ou surnaturelle – ne voulait se faire remarquer. Pas après un tel évènement.

Sans le savoir, la meute fît taire la forêt.

* * *

**Voila mes louveteaux ! **

**Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires m'intéressent ! :)**


	11. Excusez-moi !

**Sais-tu qui je suis ? **

**Chapitre 11 : Excusez-moi !**

L'enterrement s'était passé rapidement. C'est pourquoi peu de personnes étaient au courant de la « mort » de Stiles, le directeur du lycée – qui en parallèle en avait informé les professeurs –, les personnes et amis proches de Stiles.

Mais à Beacon Hills, les commérages vont bon train. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que la mort du fils du shérif se soit rependue, en dépit du fait que ce dernier soit resté discret. Il faut préciser aussi qu'étant le fils d'un homme important et respecté dans la ville, sa disparition fut très largement remarquée.

Malgré tout, en aucune manière les raisons de ce décès ne furent évoquées.

C'est grâce à cela qu'un plan aux rouages bien huilés a pu être établis.

8h10. Voilà, encore un retard. Avec le coach qui plus est.

Un fracas se fit entendre et la porte de la salle d'économie s'ouvrit d'un coup devant tout les regards étonnés de l'assemblée.

\- Désolé coach !

\- Stilinski la porte ne va pas se fermée toute seule !

Déjà à sa place, au côté de son meilleur ami, Stiles leva la main et claqua des doigts. La porte se referma rapidement.

\- Ok ! Ma psy pense que j'ai des problèmes, mais là, c'est difficile de nier… Vous avez tous vu ? Hein ?!

Une faible voix se fit entendre.

\- Coach... C'est la porte qui vous fait flipper ou le fait que… _Stiles_ assiste à votre cours ?

\- Il est peut-être plus malin que vous tous réunis mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il doit se dispenser de mes cou- STILES ?!

\- Eh ben il vous aura fallu du temps !

\- Mais… mais !

\- Ok, c'est bon je m'en vais !

Sans rien ajouter, il se leva, prit son sac sur son épaule, et après un clin d'œil à Scott, commença à avancer vers la porte. Il s'arrêta à un mètre environ puis fit une révérence à ses camarades restés bouche-bé.

Un léger vent se fit sentir, puis une fumée verte claire se mit à entourer l'adolescent jusqu'à complètement le recouvrir. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, il avait disparu.

Chacun émis des cris de stupeur, d'effrois, de surprise. Lydia se leva.

\- Très bien, calmez-vous. Pour ne rien vous cacher nous allons vous dire la vérité.

Scott se leva à son tour.

\- Stiles était en stage avec David Coperfield. Etant donné que c'est une passion pour lui, nous lui avons offert ça pour son anniversaire.

\- De quoi ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi McCall ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est mort !

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi nous venons tous de le voir ?, intervint Lydia

\- Connaissez-vous les circonstances de sa _mort_ ? reprit Scott, qui sans lui laisser le temps de répondre continua. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'est jamais mort. Il est partit quelques temps à Las Vegas pour suivre la petite formation qu'il a reçue.

\- Et vous connaissez tous Stiles, il apprend vite, très vite. Et il aime mettre en application ce qu'il apprend. Alors cette rentrée n'est pas vraiment anormale, ni la sortie non plus, ricana la jeune rousse.

Tous semblaient réfléchir. Etait-ce vrai ? Etait-ce faux ?

Et pourquoi pas après tout. On est à Beacon Hills.

\- Alors ils vous ont cru ? interrogeât Stiles

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! Ils ont tous sauté dedans ! répondit Scott, très fier de lui.

\- C'était surtout parce, moi, j'ai toujours eu des talents pour le théâtre.

\- Quelle modestie Lydia, riait Stiles.

Ils reprirent la route du parking du lycée en cette fin de journée éprouvante.

La nouvelle fit le tour du lycée, et il ne fallait pas douter que l'extérieur était au courant aussi. Les téléphones facilitant grandement la communication.

\- Bravo Stiles !

\- Félicitation !

\- C'était super ! T'aurais vu la tête du Coach ! Haha !

Les cours étaient bel et bien terminés. Et tout le monde avait cru Scott et Lydia, c'était une certitude. Un large sourire prit place sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif en entendant toute les acclamations des autres élèves.

Il venait de se faire une toute nouvelle réputation en plus de ça. Et pas si mauvaise à entendre les réactions.

Ça fait du bien de mourir les gars. Surtout quand on revient au lycée !

Trois jours plus tard, la pierre tombale de Stiles fut enlevée.

Lorsqu'il passait en ville, on pouvait facilement entendre les conversations des passants.

_« Tu te rend compte, son père a fait comme si il était mort ! Il a vraiment jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout pour faire plaisir à son fils, je sais pas si j'aurais réussi, moi ! »_

_« Ouah ! Il est devenu vraiment douer si on croit tout ce que les jeunes racontent ! »_

_« Tu crois qu'il accepterais de venir pour l'anniversaire de mon fils ? »_

_« Ce garçon est incroyablement douer ! Et son père qui lui permet de réaliser son rêve… Cet homme est vraiment super ! »_

John n'était pas très rassuré pour sa réputation. Après tout, le shérif qui fait croire à toute la ville que son fils est mort, cela avait de quoi laisser perplexe. Mais avec cette histoire de stage chez un célèbre magicien pour son anniversaire, les gens lui vouaient une certaine admiration.

Il faut dire que le fait d'habiter dans une ville comme celle-ci avait simplifié les choses.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que tout était revenu à la normale.

Si le fait que les casiers se mettant à bouger seuls de temps à autre lors du passage de Stiles était une situation normale.

Si le fait que voir de la fumée verte au milieu du couloir autour de Stiles était une situation normale.

Si le fait que des choses étranges se passaient autour de Stiles étaient des situations normales.

Parce que, oui, il ne s'agissait pas de fait le beau le premier jour et plus rien par la suite. Pour faire oublier les deux semaines où il était mort, il fallait bien prouver à tout le monde qu'il avait appris beaucoup de chose de son prétendu stage de magie.

Puis, petit à petit, rencontre chez le directeur après rencontre chez le directeur, l'adolescent calmait le jeu. De moins en moins chaque jour. Et chacun avait repris ses activités journalières.

En un mois, plus personne ne parlait de lui et de sa magie, mais il gardait tout de même cette réputation qu'on lui avait faite. Tout le monde avait oublié qu'il était mort. Tout le monde avait repris une vie normale. Vraiment normale. Au lycée du moins.

La meute était au complet chez Derek. Une réunion d'une grande importance se tenait. Grande importance oui, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'important.

Le fait de se retrouver là, tous ensembles, juste pour être ensemble, c'était merveilleux. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver chez le loup-garou pour partager les dimanches après-midi. Car il faut dire que les entrainements de loup-garou ne sont pas le meilleur moyen pour passer un moment agréable en compagnie des gens que l'on aime.

Cependant, Deaton n'était présent que très rarement, tout comme Mélissa, John et Chris. A vrai dire, ils avaient mieux à faire que d'assister aux réunions des jeunes adultes. Pouvait-on les appelés jeunes adultes ? Au vue de leurs péripéties, oui, il n'y avait aucuns doutes possibles. Leurs aventures les avaient fait grandir prématurément. Ce n'étaient plus les petits enfants que l'on protège du rhume avec une écharpe lorsqu'on va se promener ce sont devenu les jeunes gens qui sortent les griffes, les crocs et les boules de feu pour se protéger eux-mêmes face à des créatures mystiques qui les attaquent sans motif apparent.

Dans la maison Stilinski, les rires se faisaient entendre. Derek, Stiles, son arrière-grand-père – Charles-, et John partageaient un repas dans la bonne humeur, revenue quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Alors la bravo ! Vraiment ! Je suis fier de toi mon grand, riait son arrière-grand-père. Je n'ai jamais autant ris qu'en te regardant faire ta magie au lycée !

\- Merci Charles !, lui répondit Stiles avec un sourire épanouis

Leur relation s'était grandement améliorée. A tel point que la présence du plus vieux s'était faite agréable et réconfortante pour le lycéen.

\- Je suis heureux que l'on puisse être réunis comme ça, sans que vous ne veuillez faire de mal à mon fils, lança le shérif avec un sourire aussi grand que celui de son fils

\- Je ne lui ai jamais voulu de mal, je suis là pour l'accompagner John, pas pour le détruire, sois rassuré. Mais il est vrai qu'il devait apprendre de lui-même au départ.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es encore là ? Attention, je t'apprécie, mais tu as dit que tu n'étais ici que pour m'épauler. Mais j'ai fini, j'ai passé ma confrontation et tu es toujours là, reprit Stiles en regardant l'ancien Tchernobog

Son expression se fit plus grave. La température de la pièce baissa en quelques secondes.

\- Stiles… Je crois avoir souvenance que Deaton vous a parlé de ce qu'engendrait ta condition, non ?

\- Oui, dit Derek qui était resté silencieux depuis trop longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec ses pouvoirs ?

\- Le problème n'est pas avec ses pouvoirs, mais avec son antithèse.

\- La nature s'équilibre d'elle-même…, murmura l'adolescent

La température baissa encore. A tel point que l'on aurait pu se croire dans roman policier, juste avant que le meurtrier n'assassine quelqu'un.

\- C'est exact. Ce qui veut dire que l'on doit s'attendre à voir venir quelqu'un d'ici peu – ou quelque chose comme ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Car les deux Dieux opposés ont un besoin de se rencontrer. Mais la nature est parfois vicieuse. On peut s'attendre à tous.

Soudain, la lumière se mis à clignoter. De plus en plus. Puis, dans un grésillement sinistre, se stabilisa. Personne ne disait mot. Quelque chose se passait.

\- Vicieuse ? A quel point ?

\- Eh bien, il est arrivé une fois, qu'un Dieu Blanc devienne en une semaine également un Dieux Noir. En même temps. Malheureusement, la pauvre fille n'a pas supporté d'avoir deux natures diamétralement opposée à l'intérieur d'elle. Son cerveau à cesser de fonctionner. En quelques secondes elle était morte.

Le shérif ne put retenir son hoquet de terreur.

\- Nous t'inquiètes pas John, Stiles n'est pas sa propre antithèse.

\- Ouah, ça doit être bizarre d'avoir deux personnalités avec autant de pouvoir…

\- Te souviens-tu du massacre d'une famille entière ? Chaque personne vivante qui composait cette famille a été assassinée par un autre membre de son propre arbre généalogique. On aurait presque pu parler de « génocide familial »

\- Oui, ça avait fait pas mal de bruit je m'en souviens. C'était en France mais le monde entier en a entendu parler. Plus aucuns ascendant ni descendant n'était en vie. Même les petites et petits amis de chacun y est passé…, se souvint le shérif

Plus les révélations avançaient, plus la lumière faiblissait. Mais les quatre personnes présentes dans la maison familiale à ce moment étaient trop absorbées par la discussion qui avait lieu. Personne ne le vit. Pourtant cette lumière vive n'était désormais plus aussi vive. On aurait pu croire que quelqu'un avait installé un variateur et s'amusait à faire baisser la luminosité.

\- Ici aussi, la nature a joué un spectacle macabre. Les deux Dieux sont nés en même temps, dans la même famille. Leur opposition commune les a entrainés à vouloir tuer l'autre. Mais lorsque l'un fut mort, un nouveau membre de la famille prenait sa place. Ça à continuer ainsi jusqu'à l'anéantissement complet de toute la lignée.

Cette fois, la luminosité n'était pas plus forte que celle d'une bougie. Personne ne pouvait ne pas le remarquer. L'air était si froid que de la buée serait sorti de la bouche de celui qui voulait prendre la parole.

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir l'heure, dans une synchronisation parfaite et observaient, comme si l'horloge leur parlait.

00h00

\- Minuit n'est jamais bon signe dans les films d'horreur, encore moins si il fait froid dans une maison chauffée, fit remarquer Stiles, doucement

\- Dans notre monde non plus, c'est pas génial, reprit Derek en prenant la main du jeune Dieu dans la sienne.

Un mauvais pressentiment. Voilà ce que chacun avaient en ce moment.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'avenir ne leur donne raison.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, laissant apparaitre la silhouette d'une femme. Alors qu'elle s'avançait, la lumière s'éteignit complétement. Les laissant dans le noir le plus total.

* * *

**Et voila ! Ca sera tout pour ce soir ! :)**

**Ne m'en voulez pas trop, puisque la suite viendra demain ;)**

**Bisous les louveteaux**


	12. Invitée Surprise

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 12 : Invitée Surprise**

Scott et Kira se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Minuit.

Ils étaient apeurés. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'une seule voix, ils s'écrièrent _« Stiles et Derek ! »_

Mélissa entra à ce moment.

\- Vous aussi, vous avez ressenti ça ?

* * *

Brett, confortablement installé - semi couché - sur le côté droit de Parrish, ce dernier le bras sur les épaules de son amant, regardaient un film, calmement.

Soudain, ils se relevèrent comme un seul homme.

\- Stiles et Derek !

Ils regardèrent l'heure comme pour donner de la véracité à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Minuit.

A cet instant, une part d'eux-mêmes avait peur, en réalité seul une part infime de leurs êtres n'était pas apeuré.

* * *

Lydia dans les bras d'Aiden Ethan dans les bras de Danny, tout les quatre étaient chez ce dernier. Ils parlaient de tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pu faire, se remémorait les bons moments comme les mauvais. Ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, ainsi que ce qu'ils contaient vivre à présent.

Parlant du passé, du présent et de l'avenir.

Lorsque vint minuit, tous crièrent les mêmes noms. _« Stiles et Derek ! »_

* * *

La lumière rétablie, le visage de l'intruse se fit connaitre.

\- Kate… j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne nous lâcherais pas !

La jeune femme s'approcha de quelques pas.

\- Effectivement, mais tu étais trop occuper avec ton petit bonheur personnel avec Stiles pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et tu crois faire quoi là ? Tu veux te battre ? Parce que tu n'as pas encore compris que tu perds à chaque fois ?! cria Stiles, en restant maitre de lui-même

\- Excuse-moi de te contredire, mais cette fois, je suis bien plus forte. Vous allez perdre. Et pas plus tard que maintenant !, dit-elle en se transformant

En une fraction de seconde, Scott, Kira, Brett, Parrish, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan et Danny apparurent dans le salon de la maison Stilinski.

L'heure n'était pas aux questions, mais apparemment à l'affrontement. Chacun se tenait prêt.

Kate, quant à elle, resta bouche-bé face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Décontenancée, elle n'entendit pas Charles se pencher vers Stiles pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « La nature est aussi vicieuse lorsqu'il s'agit de faire découvrir certaine choses ». Le lycée avait clairement perçu de l'amusement dans ca voix. « Suis ton instinct ».

Le fils du shérif se reprit et se décida à parler.

\- Voit-tu, tu viens attaquer à deux membre d'une meute de couple et-

Elle riait à gorge déployé, comme si il venait de réciter la blague la plus humoristique au monde.

\- Ça n'existe pas ! Ce n'est qu'une légende pour les enfants loup. Rien de plus. Ce que tu peux être naïf !

Ce fût au tour de la meute de rire de bon cœur. La pauvre femme ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'aventurait.

Devant leurs hilarités, elle stoppa la sienne.

\- Je disais : tu viens attaquer deux membres d'une meute de couple et tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir ? La naïve ici, c'est toi. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils soient arrivés de cette manière ?, dit-il en montrant les quatre couple de la main

Malgré tout, la blonde semblait peser le pour et le contre quelques instant. Mais lorsqu'elle décida que le contre l'emporterais et quelle se retrouverais – encore une fois – en mauvaise posture, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son visage commença à pâlir. Une simple goute de sueur commençait à se former le long de son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! s'écria-t-elle

Stiles sourit.

\- Tu te fais contrôler par le naïf que tu as jugé bon de venir déranger lors d'un merveilleux repas familial, lança-t-il un sourire en coin qu'il ne se priva pas d'étendre.

Sans plus de détails, l'adolescent ne réfléchis pas et s'avança d'un pas sûr vers la femme qui a brulé vive la famille de Derek, _son_ Derek. Celle qui a torturé ce même homme plusieurs fois, sans raison apparente. Celle qui a poussé sa propre nièce, la petite amie de Scott – _son_ meilleur ami – à vouloir tuer plusieurs d'entre eux et à qui elle a fait découvrir ce monde en enlevant – encore – Derek.

Avant qu'il ne la prenne par le bras et qu'ils se volatilisent tous deux, toutes les personnes présentes chez le shérif purent entendre ses derniers mots. Dit de la façon la plus sombre qu'il soit.

\- Viens, on va rire.

Tous restèrent figés.

* * *

Beaucoup de questions leurs traversaient l'esprit. Comment ils étaient arrivés ici ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Kate venait faire ici ? Qu'est-ce que l'arrière-grand-père de Stiles faisait chez les Stilinski ?

Pourtant, la plus importante des questions n'avait pas besoin d'être exposée à haute voix : Pourquoi Stiles était-il partit avec Kate ?

Chaque membre présent avait une hypothèse. Toutes étaient cependant différentes.

Remarquant l'atmosphère tendue, Charles décida de prendre la parole.

Restez calmes les louveteaux, c'est l'aspect que je voulais aborder ce soir avec vous, dit-il en regardant tour à tour le shérif et Derek. Malheureusement, vous êtes arrivés et ça à tout déclencher un peu plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu…

\- Déclencher quoi ?! s'enquit John

Tous étaient suspendu aux paroles du plus vieux de l'assemblée. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : des réponses.

L'homme se tourna vers le représentant de la loi et reprit.

\- Te souviens-tu lorsque je t'ai dit que Stiles n'était pas sa propre antithèse ?

\- Oui, très bien, sinon il serait déjà mort…

Sa voix avait perdue de l'assurance, à tel point que la fin de sa phrase s'était terminée dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- En réalité, c'était à la fois vrai et faux. La nature est vicieuse, on ne le dira jamais assez. Si cette folle est apparue, à ce moment précis, c'est uniquement dans le but de faire comprendre à Stiles qu'il est en réalité Blanc et Noir.

\- Mais vous aviez dit que ce n'était pas possible ! Cria Derek.

\- Non ! s'emporta la plus vieux. Je vous ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être son _antithèse_ ! Toute la nuance est là.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de tous ceux qui écoutait patiemment la suite du récit, pour enfin avoir une explication correcte. Un frisson d'appréhension.

\- Lorsque mon arrière-petit-fils a été possédé par le Nogitsune, lorsqu'il était en « mauvaise période », c'était son côté sombre que vous avez vu. Le renard n'as rien fait d'autre que de le laisser s'exprimer sans limite, en lui donnant des indications.

\- Alors c'était… Lui ?

\- Oui. Mais privé de sa raison, et de sa capacité à intérioriser.

\- Je ne comprends pas…, lança Parrish

\- Et si vous arrêtiez tous de lui couper la parole ?! On pourrait enfin savoir ce qui arrive à mon fils ! cria le shérif qui perdait patience.

Une mouche qui vole. Un ange qui passe. Un bruissement de vêtement. Le silence était tel après cette intervention que chaque détail tombait dans l'ouïe – naturelle ou surnaturelle- de tous.

\- Désolé… Mais laissez-le finir. Vous avez peut-être l'habitude de tout ça, mais moi je dois encore m'y faire…

\- Pardon, c'est notre faute… Continuez

\- Bien, pour aller très vite : Stiles est 50/50.

Les hoquets de surprise se firent entendre quasiment en même temps. De la part de tous. De tous sauf un. Derek.

\- Je m'en doutais…

\- Je sais, répondit Charles

Devant les têtes que le reste du groupe affichaient, on pouvait lire les dizaines de questions qui venaient s'ajouter aux précédentes. Derek reprit de manière à s'expliquer.

\- Stiles a toujours été vu comme le gentil et intelligent petit Stiles. Celui qui résous les enquêtes plus vite que n'importe qui, celui qui invente des plans des plus foireux aux plus ingénieux. Mais en dessous de ça, il y a le Stiles qui intériorise sa colère. On s'est déjà pris la tête, comme tout le monde, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il la laisse sortir. Depuis qu'il est un Dieu, ça arrive plus souvent. Mais il a toujours ses bonnes intentions.

\- C'est comme si c'était le Paradis et l'Enfer au même endroit en fait, sauf que de l'extérieur on ne voit que le Paradis ?, tenta Scott

\- Oui. Tu as résumé de façon assez correcte je crois, répondit l'ancien Dieu Noir

\- Ça n'explique pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, dit Brett

\- Au contraire, ça explique tout. Je vous ai dit que Stiles était à 50% un Dieu Blanc et à 50% un Dieu Noir. Ce soir, la nature a voulu lui faire comprendre par lui-même.

\- Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ?, s'enquit son père

\- Ce soir, oui. Du moins, s'il ne rentre pas, ne le cherchez pas. Mais lorsqu'il reviendra ce sera le même qu'avant. Avec des réponses aux questions qu'il doit se poser.

* * *

**Voilà, le repas familial s'est transformé en grand n'importe quoi, mais vos réaction m'interessent les louveteaux !**

**A de suite pour le 13ème chapitre ;)**


	13. Manipulations

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 13 : Manipulations**

Noir. Humide. Frai. Ce fut les premières pensées que Kate put former.

\- La belle aux bois dormant s'est réveillée ? demanda Stiles sombrement

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Rire. Je veux rire. Je te l'ai dit juste avant de t'assommer. Tu t'en souviens pas ?

Un rire machiavélique sortit de la bouche de l'adolescent. Un rire que personne ne lui connaissait.

Ayant repris partiellement ses esprit, la blonde essaya de marquer, mais elle ne put faire un geste. Elle essaya de bouger ses bras qui commençaient à s'enquilloser, mais ne put les déplacer.

Attachée par les pieds et par les mains sur une grille de métal à la verticale, elle reconnut l'endroit. La cache secrète des Argent. Juste là où elle avait enfermé Peter et son neveu pour apprendre à Allison l'existence des loup-garous et le rôle de sa famille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

\- Ce que tu nous as fait. Plus précisément ce que tu _lui_ as fait.

Elle sentit une décharge qui traversa tout son corps. Cependant qu'elle soit douce, elle s'inquiéta des suivantes qui ne risquaient pas de l'être.

Une deuxième. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, elle se fit plus forte.

Une troisième. De plus en plus. Elle prit peur.

Une quatrième. Cette fois, des larmes roulèrent sur le bord de ses joues.

Une cinquième. Kate ne pus retenir ses cris de douleur.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Chris apparus. Il avança, sans être le moins du monde menaçant vers l'adolescent.

\- Arrêtes, Stiles. Ce n'est pas toi, dit-il d'un ton calme.

\- Au contraire. C'est exactement moi, répondit-il en tournant sa tête vers le nouveaux venu

Devant l'expression neutre de son visage et la froideur avec laquelle il l'avait contredit, Chris fît un pas en arrière. Effrayé ? Peut-être. Il n'avait jamais vu l'adolescent dans cet état, même à l'époque du Nogitsune.

En y réfléchissant, les Calavera avaient demandé au chasseur de retourner à Beacon Hills car sa sœur y avait été aperçue, mais ne l'avaient pas accompagné. Sans doute savaient-ils ce qu'il se passait ici, car partout, certainement dans le monde entier, la nouvelle d'une meute de couple qui portait en son sein un ancien Dieu avait été ébruitée. Effectivement, ce genre d'annonce ne passe pas inaperçue.

Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais parlé de la raison de son retour, pour ne pas alerter la meute, car les personnes qui avaient parlé d'un « animal vert et bleu aux longues griffe et aux grande dents » n'étaient autre que deux héroïnomanes.

Une nouvelle décharge secoua le corps de la femme, plus douce que les précédentes, mais continue. Tandis que les premières ne duraient que quelques secondes, celle-ci fut longue, douloureuse.

En voyant le visage de Chris qui se renfermait petit à petit, Stiles se décida à se rapprocher. Pendant que le corps de sa sœur continuait d'être parcouru d'électricité, le chasseur esquissa un pas en arrière, mais l'adolescent continua et tendis le bras pour venir prendre celui de son vis-à-vis dans sa main.

Soudain, des images d'horreur apparurent dans l'esprit du plus vieux. Les images des crimes de sa sœur. Tout. Aucun souvenir ne fut épargné. Chaque visage, chaque corps sans vie de ses victimes étaient passés en revue.

Son regard devint noir de haine, il tourna la tête pour aviser la jeune femme. Il l'entendait le supplier d'arrêter l'adolescent avant qu'il ne la tue.

Il attrapa la main de Stiles doucement et se délaissa de son emprise. Une fois fait, le plus jeune alla éteindre le générateur à côté duquel se tenait désormais Chris, puis il regarda Kate, d'un air malicieusement mauvais.

\- Peut-être à bientôt ma belle. J'ai bien rit, mais ça ne dépend plus de moi.

\- Il lui fît un clin d'œil puis partit.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il laissait Christopher Argent, un chasseur aguerris, envoyé par les Calavera, chasseurs de famille eux aussi, avec Kate Argent, un monstre qui avait tué tant de personnes, prit tellement de vie et torturer nombre incalculable de gens, pour le plaisir, pour étancher une haine immense, seul. Dans une pièce où personne ne pourra savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement produit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, comme il s'y était attendu, la meute était ici, au grand complet.

\- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Derek

\- Oui, merci mon loup, répondit-il avec un sourire

Chacun lui fît une accolade, comme pour se rassurer. Comme pour se dire « oui, c'est lui, c'est Stiles, il n'a pas changé ». Et cela fonctionnait. Chacun était rassuré.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'il est rentré, je vous propose tous de rentrer chez vous, ou de dormir ici, mais la discussion qui dure des heures, on la fera demain, je veux juste me reposer, lança le shérif

\- John a raison, vous devriez aller dormir, l'appuya Charles.

Après des sourires entendus, tous repartaient chez eux, ou chez leurs petits amis respectifs pour d'autre.

Derek resta avec Stiles pour la nuit. Il voulait s'assurer que le garçon allait bien. Vraiment bien. Car malgré le visage souriant et les traits détendus, Derek connaissait Stiles. Il savait qu'il arrivait parfaitement à cacher ses émotions. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre accompagné du jeune homme.

\- Laisse tomber le masque maintenant. Ça va ?, dit Derek

\- Didou, commença Stiles, irrité mais attendrit à la fois par l'attention que lui portait son loup. Ça va, vraiment. Je vais mettre du temps à m'y faire. Avoir deux côté aussi opposé en moi c'est bizarre, mais j'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça. La seule différence c'est que maintenant, mon _côté obscure_ est plus fort.

Derek sourit, l'adolescent face à lui - qui était désormais son petit ami, son compagnon - ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire du sarcasme, même lorsque tout allait mal. Quand ce n'était pas du sarcasme, c'était des références à des films ou des séries.

\- Non, effectivement, Stiles était le même. Il n'avait pas changé.

En cette nuit de pleine lune, aucun loup n'eut de mal à se contrôler. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu chez les Stilinski, cela les avaient en quelques sortes renforcés et rapprochés. Plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

* * *

Tous étaient confortablement installés, le visage cependant tendu – dans des lits moelleux côte à côte avec une âme sœur, dans un canapé entouré des bras protecteurs d'un compagnon aimant, dans un fauteuil avec un amoureux transit sur les genoux… - et écoutaient le bruit de fond sonore et agité qu'était la forêt – comme à toutes les pleines lunes – qui les apaisait. Ils appréciaient les combats de renards, les nuées d'insectes volants qui battaient des ailes dans une douce mélodie cependant qu'elles ne laissaient rien passer à travers elles, les bruissements des arbres qui entouraient se spectacle ainsi que les différents volatiles qui semblaient commenter chaque combats.

Un hurlement se fît entendre. Un hurlement qui transpirait la souffrance et la terreur.

Tous étaient confortablement installés, désormais détendus et calmes – dans des lit moelleux côte à côte avec une âme sœur, dans un canapé entouré des bras protecteurs d'un compagnon aimant, dans un fauteuil avec un amoureux transit sur les genoux… - et écoutaient le silence qui les apaisaient.

Le hurlement avait transpercé les bois de part en part. Plus de bruit. Plus de combats. Ce cri avait fait taire la forêt.

Voulant réellement savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon, Derek rendit visite à Deaton.

Arrivé à la clinique vétérinaire, le brun se demanda si Stiles apprécierais ou non et surtout si il lui en voudrait d'être venu demander des informations sur sa personne sans qu'il soit là.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, il entendit la voix de Stiles.

\- J'ai toutes les réponses qu'il me fallait, mais il te faut les tiennes. Deaton pourra t'aider, mais rentre vite tu me manques.

Il se retourna. Encore. Personne. Malgré son ouïe fine, aucun bruissement de feuilles, aucun pas, aucun cœur battant, rien. Le silence. Il regarda sa main et y vît la chevalière qu'il n'avait pas enlevée depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvée.

\- C'est grâce à elle que tu l'entends ou que tu sais s'il va bien. Entre, je ne pourrai pas parler longtemps avec ce froid, dit le vétérinaire

Installés dans l'arrière-boutique de la clinique, Deaton commença son discours.

\- Il est simplement Stiles. Celui que tu as toujours connu. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant il est doté de pouvoirs qui surpassent l'entendement et son côté noir ressors plus lorsqu'il est soumis à de grandes émotions tel que la colère ou le stress.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Kate hier ?

Une ombre s'approcha des deux. Une ombre qui se transforma rapidement en forme plus nette, puis en homme. Charles se permit de répondre à Derek directement.

\- Il ne lui a rien fait. Du moins il ne l'a pas blessé. En réalité son côté Noir s'exprime en manipulant les autres. C'est Chris qui a tué sa sœur hier. Car Stiles l'a en quelque sorte manipulé.

\- Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?! C'est impossible, répondit-il, catégorique

\- En réalité, il ne manipule personne, mais il leur fait sentir ce qu'ils ont à faire. Monsieur Argent a toujours su qu'il devrait tuer Kate lorsqu'il la retrouverait, mais en la voyant, vous imaginez sans problème qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Mon arrière-petit-fils n'a rien faire d'autre que de lui rappeler son passé et le laisser faire ses propres décisions. Je pense, de la même façon, que son côté Blanc se fait voir de la manière identique. Il ne va pas sauté sur quelqu'un sur le point de se faire tuer, mais il va lui dire à l'avance que prendre un autre chemin serait plus judicieux.

\- Je comprends mieux… Donc il nous guide c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Tu commences à le connaitre, Derek. De mieux en mieux, et malgré tout, tu restes à ces côtés. Je suis heureux que tu fasses partie de la famille.


	14. Nouvelle Famille

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**Chapitre 15 : Nouvelle Famille**

\- Non, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave… Je reviendrais un autre jour, ou alors je viens te voir ce soir par ta fenêtre !

\- NON ! Tu as déjà vu mes parents, tu es… bref ! C'est pas un repas qui va te faire peur quand même !

\- Non mais tu comprends pas, j'ai jamais eu de famille, jamais eu de vrai relation… Ce genre de repas c'est le genre de moments qui me font carrément stresser ! C'est là où tes parents vont vraiment se dire si je suis assez bien pour toi ou pas…

\- Tu peux être vraiment débile quand tu t'y mets ! Tu rentres, c'est non négociable ! dit Danny, puis en se penchant vers l'oreille du loup lui chuchota, sinon c'est un bon mois sans contact qui t'attends

Ethan regarda Danny avec un visage faussement outré devant le clin d'œil de son amant.

\- Ok ! T'as gagné… Tu gagnes toujours… C'est pas juste !

Avec un air ravi, l'adolescent prit le loup par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison familiale, là où les parents du gardien de crosse avaient demandé un dîner avec les deux amoureux pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le garçon qui partageait désormais la vie de leurs fils.

Ils firent remarquer leur présence puis furent poussé vers le salon pour prendre l'apéritif.

Les parents de Danny prirent chacun un verre de vin et les deux adolescents deux bières.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que l'une des questions fatidiques ne soit posée à Ethan. Par la mère de son homme qui plus est.

\- Maintenant Ethan, je n'ai qu'une seule question pour ma part, qui m'intéresse. Pourquoi Danny ?

Il fût complétement déstabilisé par ce que la femme venait de lui demander. A tel point qu'il en fît tomber sa cannette. Heureusement – ou malheureusement pour son secret – ses réflexes de loup-garou et sa rapidité lui permirent de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et se déverse sur le magnifique tapis persan du salon.

Il regarda tour à tour les parents Mahealani, qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué ses gestes surhumains. Danny lui, les avaient remarqués, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Eh ben… Je sais pas trop quoi vous répondre… Juste, vous le connaissez, il est beau, charmant, très attirant, mais en plus de ça, il a de l'esprit et des capacités hors normes pour me calmer et ça, personne n'avait jamais réussis… Alors même avec ses défauts, comme… Non, en fait il a pas de défauts. Dit-il en regardant son amoureux en souriant.

Danny, gêné, se passa la main dans les cheveux en regardant ses chaussures, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les joue quelque peu rosies.

Et cette façon qu'il a de se passer la main dans les cheveux, de rougir légèrement avec ce sourire attendrissant, j'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur homme !

Les deux parents se regardèrent, à l'instar des deux amants. Puis la mère reprit.

\- Vous êtes adorables les deux ! On va passer à table sinon vous allez fondre sur le canapé !, ria-t-elle.

\- Après une demi-heure, ils avaient terminés le plat et en étaient au dessert. Un délicieux fondant au chocolat avec une crème anglaise digne des plus grands chefs.

\- Depuis quand tu es un loup-garou, Ethan ? Demanda le père de Danny

Le concerné était en train de boire. Il faillit s'étouffé en entendant la question.

\- Pa-pardon ?!, s'étonna-t-il

\- Je disais : tu en reveux ou pas du tout ?

Oui, Ethan était stressé par ce dîner. Mais il ne pensait pas l'être à ce point. Confondre des mots, entendre des phrases complétement différentes de celle prononcées.

Avant que le jeune ne puisse répondre, la mère le regarda.

\- Allez dans ta chambre Danny, je dois parler avec ton père, ce ne sera pas long.

Sans donner de réponse, les deux adolescents montèrent à l'étage.

Installés sur le lit, Danny rassurait Ethan sur le déroulement de la soirée. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le loup d'entendre la conversation des parents au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Chéri, arrête d'utiliser des mots qui ressemblent à « loup-garou », il n'est peut-être pas prêt pour nous le dire, tu as vu sa réaction…

\- Oui, mais il sort avec Danny ! rétorqua le père, doucement mais fermement.

\- Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué. Laisse-lui le temps. Il ne nous connait pas encore assez

\- Tu sais autant que moi que mon fils l'accepte, alors je veux juste qu'on sache de quoi on parle lorsqu'il est chez nous !

A ses mots, Ethan décida qu'il était temps de descendre. Arrivé au niveau de ses beaux-parents, il ne s'arrêta pas et continua d'avancer, la tête baissée vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, avait-il dit en les croisant.

Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte, une main forte s'empara de son avant-bras.

\- Je le sais très bien, dit l'homme.

\- Alors pourquoi vous aviez ce discours sur moi, lança le loup, les yeux tristes.

\- Tu nous as mal compris. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, quand je dis que je veux qu'on sache de quoi on parle, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu te caches ici. Tu es qui tu es et tu fais partie de cette famille.

\- Non, vous aviez raison, je suis pas fait pour lui…, cracha Ethan en se libérant doucement de la main ferme qui emprisonnait toujours son bras.

Il n'avait pas entendu Danny descendre les escaliers. Il ne l'avait pas, non plus, entendu se placer à côté de sa mère, restée un peu en retrait.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, l'adolescent ne pouvait se résigner à laisser son loup partir de la sorte.

\- Tu es aussi débile que tu es adorable, avait-il simplement dit.

Le jeune loup se retourna, les yeux brillant d'une teinte aux mélanges or et ambre, pour regarder son petit ami.

\- Viens là, chuchota le haïtien en ouvrant les bras. Il est hors de question que tu partes, compléta-t-il avec un ton sans appel.

Il ne se le fît pas dire deux fois et alla prendre refuge dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prenaient le café de retour dans le salon.

\- Alors… Ça ne vous dérange pas ?... Que je sois un monstre…

Une tape derrière son crâne de la part de Danny le fît sursauté.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit assez forte, Danny. Dire une telle bêtise, dans notre maison…, ria la femme.

\- Tu es loin d'être un monstre. Ou du moins tu ne l'es plus, si j'ai correctement suivis le peu de l'histoire que mon fils a bien voulu nous raconter, continua le père.

Le jeune tressauta.

\- Ne croit pas qu'il t'a trahis, nous connaissons l'existence du surnaturel depuis bien longtemps. Les gens de Beacon Hills sont naïfs, ils ne voient pas ce qu'il se passe sous leurs propres yeux. Mais nos meilleurs amis étaient des loup-garoux, eux aussi.

\- Etaient ?, s'enquit le jumeau

\- Des chasseurs. Le genre mauvais et en quête de vengeance, fut la seule chose qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre.

Il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et n'en parla plus. La soirée continua ainsi, dans une entente cordiale et appréciée de tous. Personne ne se cachait, quelques boutades étaient même lancées par chacun.

La fin de la soirée approchait, mais les parents de Danny avaient une dernière question à poser à leur beau-fils.

\- Où habites-tu en ce moment Ethan ? Et ne nous ment pas, on a de l'aconit quelque part, lui demanda le père, avec un clin d'œil concernant la deuxième partie.

\- Euh… Pour l'instant je navigue par ci par là…, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Alors fait un changement d'adresse, la maison est grande !

En réalité, depuis que Danny avait parlé d'Ethan a ses parents, qu'il leurs avait raconté son histoire, au début de leur relation, ses derniers avaient vite décidé qu'il pourrait venir habiter chez eux.

\- Papa ! Laisse lui déjà le temps de digérer le fait qu'on sait que c'est un loup, tu aurais pu lui demander demain, de toute façon il ne s'en va pas la nuit, il est aussi câlin que moi !, lança Danny, fièrement.

\- Oui, tu as raison… Réfléchis-y tout de même et donne nous ta réponse quand tu te seras décidé, conclu le père avec un sourire chaleureux.

Ils montèrent et se mirent au lit. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est Danny qui engagea la conversation.

\- Finalement, ça s'est bien passé !

\- Oui…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ben… Le fait que tes parents sache que je suis un loup-garou ça me fait bizarre déjà… Et ton père qui me propose d'habiter ici… C'est trop d'un coup…

\- Alors prends ton temps pour répondre, c'est pas pressant. Mais décide toi vite à dire oui, parce que j'aime pas quand tu es dehors je sais pas où la nuit…

Ils se collèrent un peu plus l'un à l'autre.

\- Dors maintenant, te fais plus de soucis. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Danny. Je t'aime.

* * *

**Salut les louveteaux, ceci n'est pas la fin, mais je fais une petite pause (encore !) je suis désolé pour ça, mais j'ai des impératifs, et plus beaucoup d'avance dans l'histoire !..**

**Je vous rassure de suite, ce ne sera pas une pause d'un millénaire comme j'ai pu le faire juste avant !**

**Oh, et pour ceux qui n'aurais pas encore deviné, "Sais-tu qui je suis ?" ne s'adresse pas qu'au personnage de Stiles ;)**

**Sur ce, j'attends vos réactions comme toujours, mais aussi, pourquoi pas, ce que vous imaginer qu'il va se passer dans la suite ;)**


End file.
